Rhythm and Blues
by the laughing joker
Summary: Jack needs to get Sarah outta his head... she dumped him... it was over. Rhythm needs to get away from trouble but is thrown into a whole new deffinition of trouble when she meets Jack and the Manhattan Newsies. ENJOY! :D
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
Hi there, I don't own the Newsies, but I wish I did! Though, I do own the characters Rhythm, Upper Cut, Smirk, and Hook. I also own the characters Storm, Eight Ball, Dice, Tongue, Knuckles O'Malley, Luke, and Danny. This is my first Fan Fiction so please don't grill me. Thanks. Now enough chit-chat, on with the story!! Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Summary:  
  
One year after the strike and a lot of things have changed. Sarah leaves Jack for a rich guy that can give her anything she wants! But this new tale has nothing to do with her. Our story begins with very good looking, young, strong, and very available male, Named Jack. But what happens when a new girl strolls in to Manhattan and catches his eye, and the eye of another?  
  
Continue to read and you will find out!!  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Exactly Two Weeks Since She Left

Chapter One  
Exactly Two Weeks Since She Left  
  
"Everyone up!! Come on up! Up you get!!" Kloppman yelled as the newsboys of Manhattan groaned at the sound of his voice.  
  
Racetrack looked around as if something was missing. "Ok which one a youse stole me cigar," he yelled. He looked over at Boots and a frown creased his lips. He grabbed the cigar of the boy's mouth.  
  
"What are youse doin?!" asked Race   
"I was just lookin," said Boots.   
"Can't youse look wit you eyes, that's why youse gout dem" retaliated Race.  
  
Across the room Jack Kelly woke up with a groan, he HATED mornings. Mush came over to Jacks bed, "We's going to Medda's tonoight?" he asked.   
"Yeah we's goin," came a tired voice from underneath Jacks pillow.  
  
Every twice a month the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies would go to Medda's and spend the whole night there; dancing, drinking, gambling, and other things that they won't normally do (except for play poker, they did that every night).  
  
It had been a year since the strike had ended and exactly two weeks since Sarah had left Jack for A HOITY TOITY GUY!! She had become tried of him never paying any attention to her and never having any time for her either. So she had dumped him on Friday night two miserable weeks ago, and every time he saw Mouth (David) he would ask about her and how she was.  
  
Meanwhile he had to endure girls falling for him all the time. It was not like he didn't want a girl, just the right type. And none of the girls in the world could replace Sarah, or so he thought. 


	3. What's Da Record Again?

Chapter Two  
What's Da Record Again?  
  
All the boys were at the Distribution Office (DO) reading through their newspapers or in line to purchase their papers. "Any ting good taday Cowboy (a.k.a. Jack)?" Crutchy asked Jack.   
"Uh, dere's is someting on page four," said Jack.  
  
All boys around Jack turned to page four in unison. Just then Race came up to them with his stack of papers under his arm. "We meetin in front a Medda's tonight" he asked to no one in particular.   
"Yeah just like we aul ways do," said Mush.  
  
"Gotta go before somebody takes me sellin spot," said Jack getting up and leaving the now quite large group of boys.   
"What stupid ass would do dat?!" Kid Blink (a.k.a. Blink) asked sarcastically as the boy laughed and started walking down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Extra extra, Maya and Chief a Police find tree nude corpses at City Hall, extra," Jack shouted as people walk buy the corner he was selling on. A man in a suit and a bowler hat bought a paper. Of course Jack had to stretch the truth a bit or else no one would buy a paper. The real title of the article read "Mayor and Chief of Police meet at City Hall".   
  
That's the way he had spent the last 10 years of his life, stretching the truth. His mother had died when he was very young and ever since then his father had taken up drinking and one night got himself arrested. When Jack was eight, Mr. Kelly had killed himself in the prison cell he was locked in. Jack was forced to live in the streets. He quickly had learned the ways of a newsie, and just after five years he was named leader after the previous leader, Luke, had become ill and died.   
A loud boom had brought him back to his selling; someone has broken something.   
  
After three hours Jack had sold all his one hundred and fifty papers and was headed for Tibby's for lunch. Once he got there all of his friends were sitting down at booths and tables. Some of them were eating, but most of them were talking, and as usual Race had a poker game going on. Boots, Blink, Mush, Crutchy, and Race were playing.   
  
As soon as Jack walked through the door Race saw him and asked, "I's gonna hafta deal youse in Cowboy?"   
"Shoura Race why nout," said Jack as he pulled a chair to the table.  
  
Mush looked up at his cards for the first time since Jack walk in. He greeted the leader with a nod of the head, and noticed that Jack didn't have his papers. "Oh my GOD," he said as he put his card face down on the table, "and he does it again, what was it dis toime, hundred-fifty in trity minutes?" he asked Jack.   
  
Jack look up from his newly dealt cards with a look of confusion on his face. "What? Oh dat, no it took me tree hours to sell aul me papers."  
  
"What's da record again, Jack?" asked Blink. "Two hundred an' seventy-five papers in two hours" said Crutchy before anyone could answer. He crept all the top ten scores.   
  
They finished their game and went off in different directions. Race headed towards the racetracks, Mush head towards Queens, Blink and Crutchy towards Brooklyn, and Boots went towards the Bronx. Jack had sold all his papers already so his afternoon was free. Jack walked out of Tibby's and headed towards Brooklyn, maybe he could have a chat with their "notorious" leader, Spot Conlon.  
  
He was in the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge when he saw a familiar newsie walking towards him. The seventeen year old had brown hair covered by a gray cap, gray eyes, and a shirt smeared with dirt that once had been white. His pants were gray and held up by red suspenders. He also had a slingshot in his pocket, and a cane in his hand. The boy spit in his hand and held it out, Jack did the same and they both shook hands. Then they began to walk to the docks where the newsboys of Brooklyn slept.   
  
"So what's new Jacky boiy?" Spot asked.   
"Nuttin youse?"   
"All I's heard is dat Meddas got a new dancer, Rhythm. Know who she is?" Spot asked.   
"Nope" Jack answered.   
"Well da boiys around heah says she is a real looka".   
Jack laughed at Spots response "youse actually believe you boiys about dis kinda stuff? Listen Spot I's seen some a da goils deys been goin out wit and da sight ain't too pretty." He laughed again, and when he stopped he looked at Spot with tears in his eyes.   
Spot just glared a Jack. "Fuine (fine) Jacky boiy wanna make a bet?"   
"Would love ta," replied Jack now also glaring.   
"Five bits."   
"Five bits."   
  
Still glaring at each other the two boy spit-shook to seal the deal. Then Jack turned on his heel and walked back towards Manhattan, he had to get ready for tonight.   
  
How do you guys like it so far, review me your answers!! 


	4. A Real Looka

Chapter Three  
A Real Looka  
  
Medda walked out on stage and was greeted to whistling, catcalls, and other noises. "Hello newsies!" she yelled so everyone could hear her.  
"Hey Medda!" all the boys in the room called at the lady in the middle of the stage.   
  
Medda Larkson was a thin woman. She was getting on in years but did not look older that twenty-five. She had curly red hair that went passed her shoulders and a narrow face. Her eyes were pretty shades of green and she could dance and sing better than any body the new boys had ever met.   
  
"I have something wonderful planned for you this evening, something that everyone in this room will LOVE." Catcalls filled the room again. "Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Vee, known as Rhythm."  
  
A girl walked out on stage at the mention of her name. She looked no older than seventeen. Her dirty blond hair was pinned up neatly into twists at the back of her head. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. She was about 5-foot-5 without the black high heels on her feet. Her dress was a light blue color and stopped right below her knees, which showed of a slim pair of legs. Her ears were pierced twice (two holes in each ear) and blue stones were hanging from each hole; only the boys sitting close to the stage noticed this.  
  
Jack and Spot were sitting at a table right in front of the stage. Sitting with them was Mouth, Smalls (Les), Race, Crutchy, Boots, Mush, Blink, Upper Cut, Hook, Eight Ball, Smirk, and Storm. Upper Cut, Hook, Eight Ball, Smirk and Storm were from Brooklyn. Jack was sitting across the table from Spot. He passed Spot five bits; Spot was right, Rhythm was beautiful.   
  
"This will be Rhythm's first and last performance here so listen up, newsies," Medda yelled over the catcalls that had started at the sight of the girl.  
The room became silent and then Rhythm spoke for the first time. "Thank youse Medda, and thanks newsies for comin to see me tonoight and I hope all a youse enjoiy da show".  
  
The other dancers came on to the stage and stepped into place, then the music started, the song was I Feel Like A Woman. Everyone on stage started to dance at the sound of the music, and Rhythm started to sing. Her voice enchanted everyone in the room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once the night was over and the sun was staring to rise every newsie in the room had fallen in love with Rhythm's voice and body. Smalls had fallen asleep at the table and Mouth was going to carrying him home, but first he wanted to spend time with his friends.   
  
"Dat's da best ting I's ever sauw," said Race.  
"Yeah she's great," commented Mouth  
"Yeah and she's aulso gout a fabulous body," said Spot  
  
The clock back stage chimed one o'clock.  
"Got to get home, see youse later," he said while picking up his sleeping brother's body. He walked out of the club and started home.  
  
Jack was still sitting in his chair, he was deep in thought about the girl he had just seen perform. "Hello, hello anyone home in that hollow head of youse, we's leavin?' asked Spot as he snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face.   
"Ya I's coming," said Jack running out the door and saying a quick goodbye to Medda.   
  
Jack was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, he would never forget that night.  
  
`How could this be' thought Jack, `he hadn't thought about another girl since Sarah. It was just something about the way Rhythm moved her body and sang on that stage that spellbound him.' As he was thinking he fell into a trouble-free sleep; he hadn't done this in two weeks. 


	5. He Couldn't Believe What He Saw

Chapter Four  
He Couldn't Believe What He Saw  
  
The boys groaned as Kloppman yelled at them, it was like this every morning. Jack woke up feeling a lot better than he normally did. He still hated mornings but today there was something different.   
  
Everyone got ready for the day, showered, shaved, and got dressed. They were all heading for the DO when Jack heard something unusual. "Youse comin Jack?" asked Boots.  
"Ya I's be dere in a sec," said Jack, his mind on what he had heard. He ran down the street and turned the corner and ran down a dark ally. He stopped in his tracks; he couldn't believe what he saw!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhythm had gotten up around seven-thirty. She had showered, gotten dressed, and had begun to pack by the time the clock had chimed eight. She was leaving Medda's to find a job and place to live. She was almost done packing when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Rhythm. It was Medda.   
"Are you sure that you want to leave? I will let you stay for free, as long as you help around this old dump," Medda said with a smile.   
"I can't Medda. I's have to find a job"  
"You have a job"  
"I don't want to spend the rest a me life dancing in front of boiys and watching dere eyes fall out a dere sockets from staring to much" Rhythm said and they both laughed.  
"Ok I tried, can't make you change your mind, can I?" Medda asked.  
"No Medda youse can't", by this time Rhythm had already finish packing. She hugged Medda and went on her way.  
  
She would start looking for a place to live first, then the job. She turned a corner and found herself standing in front of two boys.   
  
One had a green vest and a bowler hat and the other had a mustache. They looked like they were brothers but the shorter one looked older and looked like he was the brains. The taller one had the mustache and looked like he was the muscle.  
"Hey der goily, what ya doin?" the boy with the hat asked Rhythm as he licked his lips.  
"Just passin though, now if youse would move you asses out a me way I's will be goin" She replied and laughed in her head at their reactions to her statement, their mouths dropped open and their eyes popped.   
"Youse got a fresh mouth, dat can be fixed," and at the sound of his words the he pulled out a knife and the other boy took out a pair of brass knuckles. Rhythm threw her bag in a corner of the ally and rolled up her sleeves.   
  
Rhythm charged at the boy who had spoken and punched him in the nose and then kicked him in the stomach. He swung his knife at her and cut her in the arm, thank god she wasn't wearing anything of value. The other boy grabbed her by the arm (which had the cut in it). Rhythm screamed in pain, then she punched the boy in the jaw and kicked him in between the legs. He punched her in the jaw and in the stomach with the brass knuckles then he dropped and doubled over with pain. A tear rolled down her cheek from the pain. It was the shorter boy's turn to get a little action. He swung his knife at her and missed; she punched him in the stomach once more. He swung again and hit flesh; blood ran down the right side of her stomach. She fell back and saw another boy staring at the scenario, and then he ran up to both boys and started to fight.   
  
With in five minutes he had beaten both of the boys. He yelled after them "And if youse eva come near a goil again and hurt hers I's gonna kill ya!!"  
  
Then he looked at Rhythm and asked "Hey aren't youse dat Rhythm goil from Medda's?"  
"Ya and who is youse?" Rhythm asked back.  
"Da names Jack Kelly, leada a da Manhattan newsies, but youse can call me's Jack or Cowboiy."  
Rhythm was trying to standup, but that wasn't working, that gash on her stomach was very deep and bleeding profusely and she keep on wincing with every move. Jack noticed this and moved to help her. When she was finally on her feet she said, "Thanks for helpin me fioght those two son of bitches."  
"No problem, youse were doin fine on youse own."  
"Thanks."  
"So what were youse doin down heah anyways?" Jack asked as he picked up her bag. Jack was helping Rhythm to walk. She had one hand on her cut arm and the other on her stomach. She was trying to stop the bleeding on both of her injuries but that wasn't working either. Jack saw what she was trying to do. "Come oun lets get youse cleaned up," he said leading her out of the ally and back to The Lodging House (LH). 


	6. She Will Be Stayin

Thank you Lildreamer99 for the review it meant a lot!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
She Will Be Stayin  
  
"So youse neva answered me question, what were youse doin down der?"   
"If youse must know", Rhythm started " I was looking for a place to live and made a wrong turn and I's ran into da idiots. Who was dey anyways?"   
"The Delancey brudars" Jack stated. "Da short one is Morris, and da stupid one is Oscar".  
"Oh ok," Rhythm plainly said, as she looked down.   
  
The rest of the way they said nothing. When they got in the lobby of the LH Jack sat Rhythm down and went up to Kloppman.   
"Dis is Rhythm, she will be stayin wit us for a while." Jack said to the elderly man. At his words Rhythm started to protest but Jack silenced her with a glare.   
  
Then Kloppman spoke. "Ok, the foist noight is free but afta then it's five cents a noight. Now just sign her and welcome to the LH," he said with a smile. Jack brought a book to her and she signed it. Then they headed up stairs, but it was difficult because Rhythm had no more strength in her. So finally Jack picked her up and Kloppman got her bag.   
  
As Jack was carrying her to the bedroom he saw that right below the gash on her stomach she had a tattoo shaped like a music note. Her shirt was ripped and he was getting blood all over him, by now her arm had stopped bleeding so that didn't matter.   
  
When they reached the bedroom he lay Rhythm down on the only free bunk. It was one away from the window, and right in between Race and Jack's bunks. Kloppman left to get water, bandages, and cloths to wash the blood way.   
  
Kloppman returned and gave the things to Jack and then left. Jack took a knife out of his pocket and said, "If I's hurt youse tell me". Rhythm nodded. Jack cut her shirt off and cleaned the wound on her shoulder and then bandaged it. Then he moved to the other wound. It was much worst that the one on Rhythm's arm. He slowly and carefully began to wash the blood away.   
  
Rhythm closed her eyes and winced as Jack cleaned her wound. He realized this and stopped and Rhythm opened her eyes.  
"I's told youse ta tell me if I's hurtin youse" he said  
"Youse ain't hurtin me."  
"Den how's come youse keep on wincin?"  
"Uh.... Um... I's wasn't."  
"Shoura," Jack said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Just keep doin what youse were doin," Rhythm said. At her words Jack started to clean again.  
  
This time instead of wincing Rhythm was thinking about how soft and warm Jacks touch was. As she closed her eyes again she smile.  
"What's a matter wit youse?" Jack asked at her smile.   
Rhythm eyes popped open and she blushed a deep crimson. "Nuttin," she said.  
  
Once he was done, Jack took his off blooded shirt and replaced it with a new one. Rhythm looked at him like he was missing something. He returned the look with a look of confusion. She looked at her bare chest (except of her black bra) and looked back at him. He turned around and then back again with a white shirt in his hands.   
"Finally a bit of warmth," Rhythm said as Jack helped her into the shirt. "Thanks." she said.   
  
"So what ya wanna do?" Jack asked  
"I' don't know."  
"Well youse can't leave dat bed so do ya" Rhythm interrupted him.  
"What? Why fuckin not?"  
"Because youse is hurt. Now since youse got to stay dere, ya wanna play poka."  
"Shoura what else is I's supposed ta do."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you guys? Tell me by pressing that cute little review button. Until next time, BYE 


	7. Meetin Da Guys

Thanks for the reviews Lildreamer99!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter Six  
Meetin da Guys  
  
"I's see youse two bits, and raise youse tree," Jack said to Rhythm.  
"Right then," Rhythm said as she but three bits on the table, "So what ya got?"  
"Full House," he said, and began to collect his winning.   
"I's don't think so," she said as she put her card on the table, a royal flush.   
"Damn," Jack said as he watched Rhythm collect the money.   
  
The door opened and they were greeted by a large group of boys. The boys stopped at the sight of a girl in Jack's shirt and in a bed.   
"Way ta go Cowboiy," said one of the boys.  
"It's not what youse tink," Jack said getting up.  
"We's tink dat youse had a pretty good day!!" said Race, and everyone started to laugh.  
"Shut up!" Jack yelled and the room fell silent. "Youse guys dis is Rhythm, she was hurt earlier taday", he said as he pulled the sheet away from Rhythm hands. All the boys just stared, blood had soaked through the bandages and it wasn't a pretty sight. Jack continued. "She will be stayin here for a while so treat 'er (her) nicely."  
  
The introductions went quickly. Jack would point to a boy and say their names and then the boy would wave and run off to do something.   
"Dis is Swifty, Bumlets, Snoddy, Pie Eater, Skittery, Dutchy, Specs, Itey, Snipeshooter, Jake, Snitch, Mush, Kid Blink a.k.a Blink, Crutchy, Boots, and den dere's Racetrack a.k.a. Race. Dis is Mouth and Smalls, der brudas but dey only sleep heah on occasions." There were more but he noticed that she was trying to remember all of their names so he stopped naming them off.   
"Hi everyone" greeted Rhythm. Then Race came over to where Jack and Rhythm were sitting and sat down next to Rhythm.   
  
"So what happened?" he asked. Rhythm looked at Jack and her face looked tired so Jack told him what happened and Rhythm fell asleep. As he started to talk, more and more boys listened as he went on. By the time he was finished all the boys in the room were listening.   
"I's neva seen a goil fight like dat, she is really good," Jack said when he had finished the story. He looked down at Rhythm, her cheeks were flushed with sleep and she was shivering a little. Jack pulled an extra blanket out of the closet and put it on her and climbed it to bed. An hour and a half later Jack yelled "Lights out" and with in a few minute the room was filled with snores.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far! Tell me what you think, by clicking on the review button!! Thanks a lot. Until next time; BYE 


	8. Foist Day on da Job

Chapter Seven  
Foist Day On Da Job  
  
Rhythm woke up to the sound of Kloppman's voice. Everyone groaned except her. She tried to sit up but cursed in pain.  
"Youse are gonna be sore for a while," Jack said helping her out of bed.   
"Thanks," she said while wincing. "So what are we's gonna do taday?"  
"Sell papers" Jack said with an air of sarcasm.  
"Well sorry You Majesty," said Rhythm; every word that came out of her mouth was dripping with sarcasm.   
  
They all got dressed and went to the DO.   
"How many papers should I get?" Rhythm asked Jack.  
"Trity."  
"Trity please," Rhythm said to the man behind the desk, "Thanks jack ass."  
"Ok Rhythm youse is going to sell wit Race taday" Jack stated and they were off.   
  
"So where are youse from?" Race asked Rhythm as they were walking to the racetracks.  
"Well me dad left me mom when she was pregnant with me. After I's was born she began to dance at clubs, and she taught me every move she new. She died when I's was six and I lived in the streets in Queens until I's was thirteen. I's began to sing and dance at the local clubs. Until I was caught stealing from a fruit vender and then I was sent to a refuge. I's was da only goil dere and I's didn't have any friends. Da asshole who owned it started to put moves on me, if youse know what I mean." Race nodded and she continued. "Well I didn't do what he wanted so he's beat me. When I was old enough to fight back I did, and one night I escaped. I started living on the streets, until the police started looking for me, so I ran. I ran all the way to Manhattan and started to sing on the streets. One day, about a month ago, I's ran into Medda and she offered me a job and I accepted it, and yesterday is when I's met Jack and all a youse."  
"Oh," was all Race could say; she had a rough past.   
  
Once they got to the tracks Race started to show Rhythm how to sell newspapers. In two hours Rhythm was done with her papers and helped Race with his. When they were done they headed for Tibby's. Rhythm was very fond of Race and after three hours she felt like she knew him all her life and could trust him with anything.   
  
When they reached Tibby's they were both laughing so hard that Rhythm was leaning on Race for support. Race had told her an extremely funny joke. They entered the diner. Rhythm sat in between Blink and Race. At their table there were six boys that Rhythm didn't know.   
  
"Oh Rhythm youse don't know Spot and his boiys do youse?" asked Blink.  
"No," Rhythm plainly said.  
"Well dis is Upper Cut, Hook, Smirk, Storm, and Eight Ball. Oh ya and dis is," the only boy left to name cut Blink off.  
"Spot, da leada a da Brooklyn newsies," Spot said with a hint of arrogance.   
"Is dat supposed ta mean something to me?" said Rhythm taking a sip of Race's drink. Spot was taken aback; no one had ever spoken to him like that.   
"Ya dat is supposed a mean youse got ta respect me!"  
"I's don't gotta do anything." Rhythm said and everyone at the table gaped at her; no one ever spoke to Spot Conlon like that. And with that she started to walk out of Tibby's, but Spot grabbed her around the waist (where she was hurt) and she screamed in pain and punched Spot in the jaw. He let go of her and Rhythm ran out of the diner and back to the LH. Jack and Race followed her.   
  
Rhythm lie on her bed crying in pain when Race and Jack walked in. Race went to get more bandages and water and Jack sat down next to Rhythm. She looked up at him and hugged him. Then she started to cry into his shirt. "That's another shirt I's ruined," she said when she had calm down. By that time Race had come back.  
Take youse shirt off" Jack instructed. When she was done he undid the bandages and washed the dried and wet blood off of her.   
"What da hell is dat?" Race asked as he pointed to the tattoo.   
"It's a tattoo, what else is it gonna be, a hicky?" said Jack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You should no what to do bye now!! But I will tell ya just in case, CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Thanks, Until next time, BYE!!! 


	9. Dancin' in Da Street

Chapter Eight   
Dancin' In Da Street  
  
Two weeks had past since the incident at Tibby's. Rhythm hadn't seen Spot or his boys since "that day". She and Race had become best friend. They ate together, sold together, and did every thing else together; they were inseparable.   
  
It was Thursday afternoon and Rhythm had sold all of her papers that morning. She offered to help Race with his but he said no. She didn't want to stay so she said good-bye and wandered off. She knew the streets but she wasn't paying attention. She wandered into Brooklyn; onto Spot's territory.   
  
She heard music and she followed the sound, she didn't realize that a particular newsboy was watching her. She followed the music to a group of people (mostly men) sorrowing a girl in her twenties. "I bet anyone that I am da best dancer in all of New York," the girl boosted.  
"Really" said Rhythm walking into the circle.  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
"Da BEST dancer in New Yourk."  
"You!" said the girl looking over Rhythm.   
"Ya me, BICTH!"  
"Ok then lets have a contest, we'll let the audience decide who is da Best dancer."  
"Youse gout it toots!" said Rhythm.  
  
Out of nowhere music started playing; the song was More Than a Woman. (By Aaliyah) The girl went first. She was good but not enough. It was Rhythm turn once again the music started the song was Get the Party Started (by Pink).   
  
The song stopped and the crowd was cheering for Rhythm like they have never seen anything so good before. Rhythm was pulled away from the group before she could claim her title.   
  
"What da fuck are youse doin?" she yelled as the boy put her down. It was Spot.  
"What am I's doing, what are youse doin?"  
"What da hell are youse tawlkin about? I's not allowed to dance now?" Rhythm she asked sarcastically.   
"Not in Brooklyn youse ain't. Youse should no dat by now." Spot said grabbing her arm again.   
"Where is youse takin me?"  
"Ta Jacky boiy, I's gout ta tawlk to him anyways. "  
"Like Jacks gonna do anything"  
"Wanna make a bet." Rhythm suddenly looked nervous.   
"He won't kick me out would he?"  
"How's is I's supposed to know" he answered.  
  
Rhythm struggled to get away from Spot, but he held fast. Once they got inside the LH Spot let go of Rhythm and she ran up stairs and into the bathroom without saying anything to anyone.   
  
She took off her clothes and the bandages around her waist off. Her arm was already heeled but her stomach was a problem. The cut keep on opening and reopening, so it never had a chance to heal in the last two weeks. She climbed in the shower and stayed there for about three hours; if Jack kicked her out she didn't want everyone to know.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was sitting at a table with Race, Jake, Boots, Mouth, and Blink playing poker. He saw Rhythm race past him and into the bathroom. Then he saw Spot walk in. He got up and made his way to him. The two leaders spit-shook and walked out of the window onto the fire escape.   
"What brings youse to dis side a town?" asked Jack.  
"A certain goil youse gout."  
"Oh god what did she do ta youse now, elbow ya in da ribs, kick ya in between da legs?"  
"NO, she was in Brooklyn!"  
"And..." said Jack like he didn't care.  
"She was dancin in Brooklyn!" Jack was looking at Spot like he had gone mad.  
"She was takin' our business way!"  
"So pretty much she was dancin in Brooklyn and that was takin youse business from youse papes."  
"Ya" Spot said. And Jack just laughed. Spot looked at him. "Would ya just tawlk to `er?"   
"Ok ok I's gonna tawlk to `er! So dat can't be da only reason youse are heah." Jack looked at Spot. Spot suddenly became more serious that usual.   
"Danny's come back," Spot said very seriously.  
"WHAT?!" asked Jack. "How"  
"I's don't know all I's know is dat he's mad and he wants Manhattan." The clock down stairs chimed eleven. "I's gout ta get back see ya later Jacky boiy," Spot yelled as he ran down the fire escape and towards Brooklyn.   
  
Jack went inside and yelled "lights out" and waited up for Rhythm. About and hour later she came out of the bathroom with a towel draped around her wet body.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhythm heard Jack yell "lights out" and started to finish her shower. The hot water had gone about an hour ago but she was sitting in the shower until she thought that everyone was asleep. If she packed with out anyone waking she could be out of there in about half an hour.   
  
She slowly walked out of that bathroom and made her way to her bed. She quickly got dressed and started to pack. She was so determined to pack and get out of there as fast as she could she didn't hear someone get out of bed.   
  
Jack slowly got out of bed and placed his arm around Rhythm's waist. Rhythm gasped as she felt someone on her. Then Jack whispered in her ear. "What do youse think youse is doin?" Jack voice made Rhythm melt into his hands.   
"I was just packing."  
"Why are youse leavin, don't youse like it heah?" Jack asked  
"A course I's like it heah, I's love it heah."  
"Den why is youse leaving?"  
"Aren't youse gonna kick me out cause of what I's did to Spot?"  
"No I's ain't gonna kick youse out just because Spot wants to get up back at youse for sassin him and for punching him."  
"What?!" Rhythm yelled. Jack put his hand over her mouth.  
"SHHH youse is gonna wake everyone up. Ya dat's why he made such a big deal about it." Jack said removing his hand from her cold lips.   
"I'm gonna kill him!" she said while shivering.   
"Come on get into bed before youse catch a cold. Does you side need bandages?"  
"I's haven't looked." Rhythm said. Then Jack pulled her shirt up, just enough to see the gash. He still had his arm around her waist so with his free hand he started poking at her side.  
"It's gonna leave a scar but youse be fine." He let the shirt fall back into place and spun her around so that she was facing him. Then he kissed her on the forehead and let go of her. He climbed into bed and faced her.   
"By da way youse be stickin with me for a while."  
"Why?"  
"Cause until youse learn dat youse can't go off in another territory with out a good reason I's ain't gonna let youse out a me sight." And with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.   
  
Rhythm got under the covers of her bed and went to sleep thinking about how warm Jacks touch against her cold and wet skin.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Click that sexy little review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what ya think!!!! 


	10. Game Night

Chapter Nine  
Game Night  
  
It had been three days since Rhythm had been "grounded", if you could call it that. She was stuck with Jack 24-7. The only place where he let her go alone was the bathroom.   
  
After the first hour with only Jack to talk to Rhythm began to miss Race. She only saw Race at mealtimes and when they had finished selling. Jack was nothing like Race. Jack was always done with selling his 150 papers before Rhythm sold her 75 papers. He would offer to help her but she always said no, so he just sat there watching her.   
  
Race would always be collecting money or making bets so he would finish last and Rhythm would wonder around the tracks (if it got boring) or help him. And Race was funny all the time and would laugh at everything, Jack laughed only when it was needed. Rhythm looked at Race as a big brother, and Jack was just... Jack.   
  
"Rhythm hello youse in der?" Jack asked her.  
"Uh? What?!"  
"Nuttin, it was just dat youse was all spaced out and stuff." Said Jack stepping away from her as if he was afraid that she would blow up in his face any second. She did this every so often (like once a month, PMS!) at people who would talk to her or bother her, except Race. Jack had an idea why she did this but he still wasn't sure.   
'Jesus, I's hate when she gets like this, can't woman take pills for dis ting? And boiy I's glad I's a guy!' Thought Jack.  
"Oh sorry" she said but not apologetically.  
"So youse gonna play tonight?" Jack asked her changing the subject.   
"What?"  
"In the Games"  
"What the fuck are youse tawlkin about?" Rhythm asked starting to get annoyed.   
"Tonoight's Game Noight. Oh dat's right youse neva been ta Game Noight"  
"No I haven't. What hell is it?!"  
"Well once every half a year all da newsies in New Yourk get ta gether and have a kinda fair. We play games, gamble, dance, drink and do other stuff. Every time it's at a different territory, Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan The Bronx, Downtown (a territory is where one leader owns the area). Tonoight's games are gonna be in Brooklyn and they start at sundown, and end at sunrise."  
"Is dat why we's headin back so early taday?"  
"Yeah"  
  
When they got back to the LH everyone was there. Rhythm went over to talk with Race and get really for the night also. Then she went to take a shower.   
We's leavin in twenty minutes so get ready." Jack yelled as he walked in to the bedroom.   
  
Rhythm took of her shirt and bandages; the gash had almost completely healed. She quickly took a hot shower. The she pulled on a black shirt over her bra. Then she put on a pair of tight black pants. She slipped a pair of black boots onto her feet; the boots stopped just below her knees. . The shirt had very thin straps and was very low-cut and also stopped above her bellybutton, which aloud her tattoo and scar/gash to be seen clearly. She started to work on her hair. She pinned it up and let small strands fall around her face. Then she put her makeup on.   
  
When she was done all the guys were waiting for her. She walked out of the bathroom and every mouth in the room dropped. Rhythm walked past all of the guys with a smirk. She stopped at the door and turned around and said, "Well are we's gonna go."  
  
All the boys just sat there and stared.  
"Fine den I'm leaving, she said and walked out of the room and down the stairs. It took a couple of seconds for them to notice that she had left and when they did they ran after her.   
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The Manhattan newsies were half way to Brooklyn when Race noticed something on Rhythm's back.   
"Yo Rhythm, what's dat on youse back?"  
"Where?"  
"Der on da right side a youse shoulder."  
"Oh dat's a scar."  
"From what?"  
"A bullet."  
"WHAT?!" All of the newsies asked. They had been paying attention to Race's conversation.   
"Yeah some asshole tried ta shoot something, but got me instead. But the bullet only grazed da skin so I's wasn't seriously hurt." Rhythm answer like it was nothing to get shot at.  
  
The rest of the way Rhythm walked in silence. She had about two dollars in her purse (that's a lot to a newsie in 1900). About a half a mile away from the Brooklyn Bridge the Manhattan newsies started to meet boys from other territories. They were half way on the Bridge and the music was already loud enough so that they were all singing to the songs they new.   
  
Once they got there the sun was beginning to set. They all went off in different directions. The stage and the dance floor were near the water. The band was playing a very fast song. There were card tables on the other side of the stage and the games that you need to pay to play were in front of the dining area. The boxing ring was next to the Dunking booth and the pie booth was next to the ring.   
  
Rhythm began to walk towards the dance floor. The fast song that the band was playing stopped and switched to a slow song. Rhythm also stopped she realized that she had no one to dance with and she began to walk to other way when some one pulled her onto the floor and they began to dance. That someone was SPOT!!  
"I's see youse were in a bit a trouble," he said. He looked at her stomach. "I's see dat you stomach healed. I didn't know when I grabbed ya.  
"Dat's ok I's shouldn't of punched youse" Rhythm said as she stared at the floor.   
"Well thanks for da dance," said Spot and he kissed her hand and left.   
  
Rhythm began to feel hungry so she went over to the food stands and bought a hot dog and began to watch the fights in the ring. A boy about eighteen walk into the ring.  
"I's bet I can beat anyone in the ring!" the boy yelled. Rhythm hated people who did these things. She walked up to the ring and got in. The crowd went silent. The boy just looked at Rhythm as if she was crazy.  
"What? Cat got you tongue?" She said to him.  
"What are youse doin?"  
"I's gonna fight ya, didn't youse just say dat youse could beat ANYONE?"  
The boy knew that she was right so the ref came between them and spoke.   
"Ok youse two now I's want a clean fight." He held out his hands and the boy took out his knife and gave to him. Rhythm put her purse into the old man's hands. The man stepped back and rang a bell to start the fight.   
  
They were just standing there. Rhythm realized that she would have to throw some insults at the guy for him to start the fight.   
"Hey kid ya know I met you mama da other day and boiy she's so fat that she couldn't get out da door," Rhythm said to the guy. All the people around the ring started to ooo and laugh.   
"What did youse say?!" Said the boy while gritting his teeth.   
"Youse heard me", said Rhythm, "She's like a meat Mac, filled with fat and only worth a buck. (A buck is slang for a cent and a Meat Mac is a hamburger type thing that they sell in the streets.)   
"WHAT?!?!" Yelled the boy. He lunged at Rhythm and she dodged it. They began to fight.   
  
Rhythm about ten minutes later they stopped both extremely exhausted. Rhythm was the only one that hit. The guy would just circle around her. They decided that they would never beat one another so they spit-shook and collected their things. Rhythm climbed out of the ring, and came face to face with Jack.   
  
A/N: What did ya guys think? I thought that this would be a nice change from selling papers all that time!! 


	11. How About a Swim

Thanks Lildreamer for the reviews!!!  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
How About A Swim  
  
Rhythm stared at Jack and he pulled her to a table and sat her down.  
"I's new I shouldn't have let youse out a me site." Jack said more to himself than to Rhythm. "What were youse doin?"  
"I was ...uh...playing"  
"Do you know who dat was?"  
"No. Who?" Rhythm said like she didn't care.  
"Dat was Knuckles O'Malley!!"  
"Who?"  
"Dat's da best fighter in New York!!"  
"Oh then how come he didn't beat me?"  
"Probably because youse a goil and guys don't hit goils, well most guys anyway."  
At Jacks statement Rhythm was fuming, "So he didn't hit me because I's a GOIL?"  
"Yeah. Now I's don't want youse to get into anymore trouble so be a good little goil." He said the last part with sarcasm. He patted her head and went off.   
  
Rhythm got up and started walking to the dance floor when she heard a familiar voice talking about her. The voice belonged to Spot, how surprising!! "I's have `er right where I's want her, eatin out a me hand!" He said then there was a lot of laughter.   
  
"That's it!!!" Rhythm said as she grabbed a pie and walked/ran towards were Spot was sitting with a group of guys. She stopped behind Spot everyone but him stopped laughing. She tapped Spot on the shoulder. He turned around and before he knew what happened a cheery pie was hurled at his face. Rhythm gave him a murderous glare and stormed away. She sat down at a table near the dance floor, but closer to the water, and after a while she started to dance to get her mind off of Spot.   
  
By the end of the night Rhythm was dancing like you wouldn't believe and everyone was clapping at the end of every song. It was about one-thirty in the morning and Rhythm was the only one on the floor when it started to pour. Jack gathered up all of his newsies. "Listen everybody, we's stayin da night in Brooklyn so get inside da warehouse and find a place ta sleep". Spot came up to Jack and started talking. Rhythm was collecting her stuff when she felt hands on her back. There was a loud splash. Rhythm came up for air and saw Spot shaking with laughter. She climbed out of the water and lunged at him but was stopped by a pair of hands.   
  
"He's lettin us stay heah, be nice!" Jack said as he let go of her.   
"Yeah I's lettin youse stay heah so ya better be nice or...."  
!!SPLASH!! Rhythm had flung Spot into the icy-cold water. She glared at him from the dock. Spot was about to say something when he was stopped by another loud splash: Jack came to the surface and was gasping for breath. He hadn't expected that.   
  
Rhythm was now laughing at the looks on both of their faces. She turned to go back in, it was starting to get cold. But Jack grabbed her ankle and pulled her back into the water. This nonsense went on for about fifteen minutes, and then Spot said that he had to get to bed, so he left Jack and Rhythm to their childish games. About five minutes after Spot had left they both noticed that he was gone.   
  
"I tink he said da he was tired," said Rhythm to Jack when he had asked her if she new. The faces were very close together when Jack realized that Rhythm was shivering.   
"Youse cold?"  
"No." Rhythm said through chattering teeth.  
"Come on lets go in side before youse catch ammonia."  
They both got out of the water, but instead of going inside Rhythm pushed jack into the water one last time and ran off inside.   
  
Once jack had come in he pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and handed then to Rhythm. Then he pointed out to a door.   
  
Rhythm walked to the door and on it was scratched the letters B-A-T-R-0-M she knocked and went in.   
  
She came out of the bathroom and walked over to Jack. He was lying down on a bed, with his shirt missing. Rhythm turned around and hung her wet clothes next to Jack's dripping shirt. She looked around but didn't see any open beds, so she walked over to the dresser. She found the drawer that had extra blankets in it and pulled one out. She was about to lie down when Jack spoke.  
"It's must be so cold to sleep on da floor in dis temp. And especially when it rains. It's so cold and wet. He said this with his eyes still closed.   
"No way in fuckin hell I'm sleepin on da floor!" She looked around and went up to a pile of old crates.   
"A bed would be al lot more comfortable."  
"Do youse see a free bed?" Jack moved over a little.   
"Youse can bunk wit me tonoight if ya want."  
"Fine!" Rhythm said exasperated, "Only if ya stop bothering me and let me get some sleep."  
"Shoura (sure)."  
  
Rhythm climbed in next to Jack and laid her head down on his bare chest. The rhythm of Jack's breathing made Rhythm slowly drift into a peaceful sleep.   
  
  
Click that review button!!!! And tell me what ya think!! 


	12. Danny, Who's Danny?

Chapter Eleven  
Danny, Who's Danny?  
  
The next morning Jack woke up before Rhythm so he had time to get ready for the day.   
  
He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. The Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were roaming the warehouse. He walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. Rhythm wasn't up yet, looked like he would be getting the pleasure of waking her up this morning.   
  
Jack walked to the bed that they had shared last night. He noticed that when he had left Rhythm had grabbed all of the covers and wrapped them around her body. Jack looked at her for a second then patted her arm gently.  
  
After Rhythm didn't wake up so he started to sake her. She turned over and when back to sleep. Jack was starting to get mad so he yanked the covers away from her. She didn't seem to notice. He went to her ear and started to yell. Suddenly Rhythm's eyes popped open and Jack got one big smack in the face.   
  
"What da hell was dat for?" Asked Jack.   
"Dat was for yelling in me ear, Fuckin Bonehead!!"  
"Come on get up we's got ta get back ta Manhattan; we's da last ones heah!"  
"Fine, Fine. Just give me a second will ya!"   
  
Rhythm walked into the bathroom and began to get ready. She took a shower and put Jack's cloths on; her clothes were still a little wet. She walked out of the bathroom to find Jack staring off into space. She sat down next to him.  
"What ya tinkin about?"  
"Nothing, just dat I's don't know your past and I's know every one's a my newsies past."  
"Ask Race about me past, I's don't feel like sayin it again."  
"Come on it can't be dat bad."  
"Fine den tell me yours."  
"Oh no youse ain't pullin dat one on me."  
"Come on it can't be dat bad!" Rhythm mimicked.   
"Fine I's tell you if ya tell me yours."  
"Fine, whateva I'll go foist. Well me dad left me mom when she was pregnant with me. After I's was born she began to dance...  
  
When she was done Rhythm began to breath heavily; she hated to have to tell people her past. Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, and started his story.  
  
"Well me story is quite different me mom died givin birth to me and me father was sent ta jail for drinkin and stuff. I's started livin on da streets and one day I met Luke-"  
"Who's Luke?"  
"He was da leada a Manhattan at da toime"  
"Oh"  
"Well I's met Luke and he offered me a place ta stay and be a newsie. About five years later, Luke died from some sickness, and he left me in charge of the boiys back home. On his death bed he said that he picked me over Danny because-"  
"Who's Danny?"  
"He's Luke's younger brother."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He tried taking Manhattan and Brooklyn after Luke died, he killed the former leada of Brooklyn while trying and then he was banished from New Yourk so he went south."  
"Oh" Rhythm realized that she was still leaning on Jack. She sat up and stared into his brown eyes. She felt like she could stare into them forever. Jack's nose was an inch away from hers. He leaned in and they both shut their eyes. 


	13. Default 1

Hey guys I got some bad news!! ? I haven't been getting many reviews   
lately, so I have decided to post pone any more uploads, until I at least   
get five more reviews. Cause I don't no if you guys enjoy the story so I   
don't know if I should keep writing. Hope you all understand.   
  
Thanks a bunch,   
The laughing joker  
  
P.S. Thank you Lildreamer99 for the reviews, they mean a lot!!! 


	14. Look Who's Heah

Thanks a lot to my reviewers!!! And now the chapter you've been waiting for!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Look Who's Heah?  
  
Jack placed his lips on her wet ones. They tasted salty from her tears. They kissed passionately there tongues exploring each other's. Rhythm's hands went up to Jacks slightly wet hair and Jack's hands went around her waist. Jack didn't want to stop but he knew he had to come up for air. They kissed there for a while until the door to the bedroom burst open and they broke apart.   
  
"How's it -hiccup- going -hiccup- Jacky -hiccup- boy? It was Sarah and she was drunk, very drunk. "Sarah?!?!" Jack half yelled. He got up to catch Sarah from falling on the floor. When he did this Rhythm fell face forward into the bench that they were sitting on. She got up and a frown was almost all that could be seen, but there was hatred in her eyes.   
  
Sarah was on the floor crying and Jack was next to her trying to comfort her but not seceding.   
  
"He -hiccup- dumped -hiccup- meeeeeeeeeee" she sobbed.   
"Who?" Asked Jack.  
"William, -hiccup- he dumped -hiccup- me after -hiccup- he went out with a -hiccup-traaaaammmpp!"  
"Oh I's sorry dat had ta happen ta a hoity toity goil like youse, by da way who is youse any ways?" Asked Rhythm.  
"Jack's goil friend, why didn't he tell youse about me?" she said with a bit of a smile.  
  
Rhythm could only stare at the last words that came out of Sarah's mouth. She stormed out of the room Jack right behind her.  
  
"Rhythm wait where is youse goin?"  
"Why should youse care where and what I's Fuckin do, why don't youse go and look afta you hoity toity goil friend?"  
Jack grabbed her hand, but she quickly punched him in the jaw and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away from Jack. "Jack's goil friend, why didn't he tell youse about me?" Keep ringing in her head!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked the kiss in this chapter. And I hope you will review and tell me what ya think!!! 


	15. Danny

Chapter Thirteen  
Danny  
  
Rhythm ran down the path and passed the docks. She ran across the Brooklyn Bridge with out noticing that there was some one in front of her.   
  
Spot was walking back to the docks because he had forgotten his slingshot, when a girl ran in to him and fell down. He realized that it was Rhythm and she was mad and she was out of breath.  
  
"Hey what's a matter with youse?" Spot asked and he bent down next to her.   
"Nothin"  
"Yeah right! Come on ya can tell me."  
"Did you know Jack had a goil friend?" was all Rhythm asked.  
"He does?"  
"Ya `er name is Sarah."  
"Oh her, I's didn't know dey got back ta gether."  
At this Rhythm started to pull away from Spot. Spot let her go. She ran none stop this time; all the way into an ally, a boy caught her.   
  
He had green eyes and reddish-brownish hair. He was tall and about nineteen years old. He was muscular and had a scar on his forehead. His shirt was unbuttoned in the front, which reviled a bronzed and six-packed stomach. His face and arms were slightly burned, like on someone who had just had come from the south. (Hint-Hint*.) He looked down at Rhythm's tear stained face. A grin lined his lips.  
  
"What I's youse doin down hear in Da Bronx?" He had a voice that poured into Rhythm as she tried to catch her breath.   
"I's was wawlkin (walking) do youse have a problem wit dat?"  
"Yeah I's do."  
"Well I's don't care, now let go of me!!"  
"I's can't do dat see I ain't had too much fun is a while, so..."  
  
He slammed her into the wall and looked into her eyes and smiled. He put his lips on her and moved his hands so they were on the wall; he was blocking her from going anywhere. His unwanted tongue entered her mouth. She tried to pull away but he slammed her back against the wall. He pulled away but this time he started to unbutton her shirt. She had to get out of there, but she didn't know how! Her shirt was unbuttoned and now his hands were moving to her hips and up her shirt.  
  
She HAD to get away. She suddenly had an idea. As his lips moved back to her mouth, she bit his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed. The boy let go of her. She started to run but she was too tired from her run on the way over here. She fell on the dirty street. "You little BITCH!!" he yelled. He dragged her back into the ally. And started to beat the shit out of her; the minutes passed by like hours.   
  
"Leave `er alone, asshole!" Blink, Mush, and Race were standing at the entrance of the ally. They all looked like they were gonna KILL something or someone! Race had spoken and the look on his face scared Rhythm; she had never seen him this serious.   
  
The boy threw Rhythm against the wall and she slid down until she lay unconscious at the bottom.  
  
Youse Manhattan boiys?" asked the boy.  
"Yeah! why?" said Blink.  
"Just tell ol' Jacky Boiy dat Danny's back" and with that he backed out of the ally.   
  
Race picked up the unconscious Rhythm and began to walk back to Manhattan.  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Click that review button, NOW!!! Until next time Bye!! 


	16. Big Brother

Chapter Fourteen  
Big Brother  
  
Rhythm woke up in her bed feeling like shit. Her whole body ached and one eye was swollen shut. Her arms and legs were covered with bruises and her back hurt like a horse had landed on it. Her head hurt and she felt like she couldn't move. She felt like she was going to die.   
  
She turned her head towards the window and realized it was dark; she must have slept through the whole day. Then the memory of earlier that day flooded in like a typhoon. The last thing she remembered was the boy saying "Tell ol' Jacky Boiy dat Danny's back." That boy, was the one that Jack was telling...  
  
Jack  
  
The memory of Jack caught up her. A tear slid down her cheek. Just then Mush came in the room.  
"Hey youse wake. Let me go get Race."  
About a minute later, Race walked in and he looked very serious. He sat down on his bed and faced Rhythm's battered face.   
"How's youse doin?"  
"Fine, just a little sore."  
"Ya wanna tell me what happened and why's youse were in Da Bronx?"  
"Do I's have ta?" she asked knowing the answer.  
"Yeah youse do it's da only way I's can make it better."  
  
"I's was in Brooklyn dis morning wit Jack when his goil friend comes bargin in like she owns da Fuckin place. She was very drunk and Jack went ta comfort her. Den I's asked `er who she was and she said dat she was Jacks goil friend. So I's ran out a da place and Jack and Sarah stayed behind." Race looked like he was gonna say something, but he didn't so Rhythm continued. "I's guess I ran all da way ta Da Bronx and dat's when I ran in ta Danny. He started ta get fresh wit me so I's bit his lip. He started ta beat me when youse showed up, how did youse know where I's was?"  
  
It was Race's turn to explain. "Well Mush, Blink, and me were walkin around Brooklyn when we's ran in ta Spot. He said dat youse were shaken up about something and dat youse were cryin and who knows what. So we's decided that we would follow youse. That's when we's found you be beatin up by dat son of a bitch. Now youse get some rest while is go talk ta Jack. And maybe youse should give Jack a chance ta explain, I's seen da way he looks at ya it would break his heart if he lost ya. Even if he don't show it."  
  
He left the room and he left Rhythm to her thoughts and in just of a couple of minutes she was out like a light. 


	17. Default 2

Hey Guys,   
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great. Hope you guys have enjoyed the last 15 chapters; more is on the way. I no I have spelled a lot of things wrong, so just bare with me! By The Way, in the next couple of chapters you will meet new characters. So I wrote all the characters out. Hope this will be of help!! :)  
  
Jack (leader)  
Rhythm  
Mouth  
Smalls  
Race  
Blink  
Much  
Crutchy  
Boots  
Jake  
Snitch  
Itey  
Snipeshooter  
Dutchy  
Skittery  
Pie Eater  
Specs  
Snoddy  
Bumlets  
Swifty  
  
Spot (leader)  
Meg (new character)  
Hook  
Upper Cut  
Smirk  
Storm  
Eight Ball  
  
Danny (leader)  
Red (new character)  
Dice (new character)  
Tongue (new character)  
  
Others  
Sarah  
Luke  
Knuckles O'Malley  
Medda  
Kloppman  
Morris and Oscar Delancey 


	18. Leprechauns

Chapter Fifteen  
Leprechauns  
  
Rhythm woke up around 2:30 the next morning. Her body ached more than it had a couple of hours ago and her throat was dry. She got out of bed, and very slowly made her way to the bathroom.   
  
Once in the bathroom Rhythm slipped on the wet floor. But instead of falling flat on her face a pair of warm hands grabbed her waist. The hands slowly turned Rhythm around so that she was facing their owner. She stared into the face that had entered her dreams nights before.   
  
"I did dis ta youse." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jack looked at the beaten up girl in his arms.  
"Jack let go a me, and ya didn't do dis ta me; Danny did."  
  
At the mention of Danny' name Jack's jaw tightened.  
"Jack let go a me." Rhythm's voice cut through the silence.   
"No, not till I tell youse what happened ta day!"  
"No I's don't want ya ta explain nuttin." Jack could see that she was having a hard time being close to him. When she spoke she was looking at the floor and trying to get out of his grasp. Rhythm continued to speak. "And what's dere ta explain? Youse were makin me fall in... I don't know all you guys are all alike you are so Fuckin stupi..."   
  
He bent down and placed his lips on Rhythm's. Rhythm shut her eyes and let Jack's tongue tango with hers. One of Jack's hands went from her waist up to her face and his thumb caressed her cheek!! They broke apart just long enough to catch their breaths and then their lips met each other's again. Jack slowly backed Rhythm against one of the sinks. And then picked her up and placed her on top of the counter, and her hand went to his hair and his hands when to her back.   
  
Their kiss grew hungrier for the taste of each other's lips and tongues. Jack's lips moved up to her ear and he began to nibble on her ear lobe. Then moved right below her ear and started to kiss "The spot". His kisses could melt an iceberg!  
"Why do ya do dis ta me?" she asked him not really looking for an answer.   
"Do what?"  
"How da hell can youse be so heartless one minute and then da next be irresistible?"  
"Do youse really think I's is heartless?"  
"Youse got a goil and ya didn't even tell me!"  
"Youse neva let my explain!" Jack said moving to face her again. He saw the hurt in her eyes.   
"So explain."  
  
"Sarah is not me goil. Was once, but she ain't now. About a month ago she left me for some rich guy that could give 'er what she wanted. Afta she left me, she was all I's could tink about. Den dat one night where I's saw youse at Medda's I's couldn't keep my eyes off a ya."  
  
Rhythm had heard enough. She grabbed Jacks shirt and pulled him down for another glass-shattering kiss! They kissed until they couldn't breath any more. Then Jack moved Rhythm out of the bathroom. He backed her up so that she was leaning on one of the bars of her bed when some one interrupted them. Race had woken up while they were making out.   
  
"Can't youse two love birds keep it down I'm trying ta sleep heah!"   
"Sorry Race." They said together.  
"We were just goin ta bed." Said Rhythm.  
"Shoura (sure) youse were, and I's da king a leprechauns." Said Race as he turned over and went to sleep.   
  
Jack let go of Rhythm and gave her a quick kiss and then she climbed into bed. He gave her one more kiss and was about to get up when arms crept around his neck. Jack leaned down to kiss Rhythm again. He tried to get up again but Rhythm wouldn't let him so he climbed in next to her.   
  
A/N: Hey guys what did you think? Did it go to fast or to slow? 


	19. Default 3

Hey Guys,  
  
Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, it was because my computer was screwed and it had to be fixed, so the next chapter will be up soon. I also just realized that a couple of chapters were missing. Like I think I skipped chapter 11, 12, and 13. Sorry about that, this is my first fan fiction and I'm learning as I go. I also repeated some chapters too, sorry again, but what can I say, I'm BLOND!! :) Hehehe! Any ways, since I fixed all the chapters you guys might want to go back and reread them. I also changed them around a bit, cause I didn't like how they sounded. They will probably make a little bit more sense now. Sorry for making you guys wait and for reading them again, but I'm learning how to work fan fiction, and its confusing!!!  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon, but I got midterms so it might be a while. Oh Yea, before I forget, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and for putting up with me; Love ya Lots. Oh and one more thing, I need a couple of new characters, so if you want to be in my story review and let me know what you guys look like and stuff like that. :)   
  
Hope you guys enjoy the new version of Rhythm and Blues!! 


	20. Helpless Cow

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! And MooCow95 I will try to put you in, in this chapter; but I'm not promising anything. Oh and BTW, Rhythm and Jack didn't have sex they just slept in the same bed!!  
  
Now on with the story,  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
Helpless Cow  
  
Rhythm woke up that morning to the touch of fingers running up and down her back. She slowly turned around and smiled at Jack.  
  
She looked a lot better than she had a day ago. Her eye was normal sized again, but she had a purple-blackish ring around it. She felt better too. Her headache was gone and back didn't feel like anything had sat on it.  
  
Jack smiled back at Rhythm and she kissed him silently. Then he got up and went to shower. She looked around and saw that every newsie in the joint was staring at her with a smirk on their face. She blushed and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Awww, me little baby is all grown up!!" Race said and pretended to wipe a fake tear away from his eye. Everyone laughed, even Rhythm giggled.  
"Race if you don't stop wit da jokes I'm really gonna make youse cry!" Rhythm said getting up and dressed. They laughed again, and Race pretended to look scared. When Rhythm saw this she smacked him in the arm.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the DO and got in line to get their papers. Race was talking to Rhythm, Crutchy, Mouth, and Blink when the Delancey Brothers came up to them and started to push one of the younger boys around. Rhythm stopped abruptly and grabbed the boy out of Oscar's grasp.   
"Why don't youse assholes go fuck a helpless cow!!?! Oh I'm sorry youse already done dat, dis time instead of a cow why don't youse ta fuck youse mother!" Said Rhythm. Then Race said something that made the brothers burst with anger.  
"What's da difference!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Every single newsies stated to laugh hysterically. The two siblings turned even redder if that was possible and mumbled a few words underneath their breaths. They couldn't retaliate in side the gate but one day they would get that girl.   
  
It was Rhythm's turn to get her papers. She had gone up from thirty to 150 in about a month. Today would be the first day that she would be allowed to sell with Race and she was in a very good mood about it.   
  
Once Race had gotten his papers they both headed for the tracks but were stopped bye some one.   
"Take care a her Race, she's special ta me." Jack said as he grabbed Rhythm and kissed her on the forehead. "And youse," he said turning to her, "Stay close ta Race and don't let anybody touch ya and"  
"What am I's fuckin four, I's know how ta take care a me self, mister!"  
"Ok I's will meet youse at Tibby's later." And with that Jack was off.   
  
Rhythm was looking at his fading back with a dreamy expression on her face. Then Race pulled her of towards the races.   
"Come on lover girl, we's gonna be late for da first race a da day!!"  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys what did ya think, review and tell me. And sorry this chapter was so short, but I got an algebra midterm to study for. Hopefully I will update tomorrow or Friday!! 


	21. Spot's New Goil

A/N: Wow thanks for the great reviews. Oh and to SportChik425, I just think of them with my friends at lunch; we got nothing better to do!! HEHEHE!! BTW I need a few new characters for the later chapters so if you would like to be one of them just review me. Anyways on with the story!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
Spot's New Goil  
  
  
Race and Rhythm were walking to Tibby's from the tracks. Race still had a couple of papers to sell but Rhythm was all done.   
  
Once the reached Tibby's Rhythm went over to where Jack was sitting and she sat next to him and Race next to her. Once they sat down Rhythm noticed that there was some sitting next to Spot that she didn't know.   
"Who's da chick?" Rhythm whispered to Race.  
"I's don't know," he whispered back.  
  
Then Spot answer their question. "Where are me manners..."  
"Wait a minute youse got manners!" Said Rhythm.  
Spot glared at her and she only laughed like everyone else at the table even the girl sitting next to Spot.   
"As I's was sayin, dis is Ginger."  
  
Ginger was thin and medium height. She had long black hair and the greenest eyes Rhythm had seen. She was dressed in a blue shirt with brown pants and a hat over her hair that was in two ponytails.   
  
Rhythm was dressed in one of Jack's shirts and had on black pants. Her hair was in two French braids, but she had no hat. She reached a hand over the table and spit-shook Ginger's hand. Race was next.  
  
"So what brings ya ta Manhattan?" Asked Rhythm.  
"Just visiting, I guess. Spot wanted me ta meet da guys but he neva mentioned a goil. Its nice ta know dat I ain't da only news goil in all a New Yourk."   
  
"So ya didn't even mention little ol' me? What a shame." Said Rhythm, pretending ta cry. Every one laughed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During lunch Ginger and Rhythm had become good friends, and they were thinking a spending the afternoon together.   
  
"Yo Race do ya mind if I's spend da afta noon wit Ging?" Asked Race while Ging was asking Spot da same question.  
"Nah go have ya goily fun, any ways I got ta tawlk ta Cowboiy about something. Just be careful, I's don't want ta find ya in another ally again. Kay?"   
"Yeah Race. Come on Ging who should we's kill foist?" Rhythm said to Ging as the walked out a Tibby's; both of them laughed.   
  
  
  
A/N: What did ya think about the new character? Ginger/Ging was supposed to be called Meg and look total different but I wanted some of my reviewers in my story. 


	22. RUN!

Yo, thanks to all that reviewed!!!! Love ya all, MWAH!!!! Ok so hope you guys like this chapter, it's all about how much trouble Ginger and Rhythm get into, not just by the guys but also the cops!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
P.S. It will be long too!!! :D !!!!  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
RUN!!!!!  
  
"So what ya wanna do foist?" Ginger asked Rhythm.  
"I's don't know, how about youse?"  
"It's too hot ta tink, lets go swimming!"  
"Alright, come I's race ya ta da docks!"  
"Youse on, 1,2,3,GO!!!"  
And they were off towards Brooklyn. Once they got to Brooklyn they both jumped into the cool water. It was the beginning of summer and the Brooklyn newsies that had finished selling were at the docks.   
  
The two girls took of their shoes, pants, and shirts and on Ging's account her hat. They dived into the water with only their underwear and bras. All the guys just looked at them, and the girls laughed and said together, "Sorry boiys, I's taken!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They spent about two hours on the docks, tanning and swimming. They were lying on the dock face down letting the sun hit their backs.   
"So what's up wit ta tattoo and scar?"   
"Oh nothing, me ma had a tattoo just like dis one and when she died I's got one just like hers. And da scars, well a couple a jackasses got fresh wit me so I's started a fioght and dey had a knife and dey cut me and den Jack saved me."  
"So youse and Jacky Boiy is together? When did it happen?"  
"Yesterday and he was really sweet bout it too, he still kissed me even though I's looked like shit from me beaten hours before..."  
"Wait a minute who hit ya?"  
"Oh some son of a bitch named Danny. Yeah so anyways we's kissed and dat's it so how about youse and Spot?"  
"Well we's meet a few days ago and he offered me a place ta stay since I was liven on da streets and last night he kissed me and asked me ta be his goil!"   
  
They both had dreamy expressions on when Jack and Spot walked up to them both.   
"Hey Beautiful." Jack said to Rhythm as he bent down and kissed her. Spot said something similar to Ginger and kissed her too.   
"So what is youse two gonna do dis fine evening?" Asked Spot.  
"We's gonna hit da town by our selves!" Said Ging. The girls were both getting dress since they were dry.  
"Ya and we's ain't gonna get in any trouble, right Ging?!" Asked Rhythm  
"We's wouldn't even tink bout it" Said Ging and they both laughed, neither of the guys like the sound of that laugh.  
"Ok we's will see youse later, Bye!" Called Rhythm as both of them blow a kiss to there guy and walk out on to the Brooklyn Bridge.   
  
"So what youse planning for tonoight?" Asked Ging with an evil look in her eyes.  
Rhythm laughed and answered "I's don't know, I's make it up as I's go!!" And they both laughed.  
  
All of a sudden Rhythm started to mumble swear words under her breath. Her hands also closed into fists. "What's a matter wit youse?" Asked Ging.  
"Those are da two Asses who gave me da scar and almost messed up me tattoo!!" Said Rhythm as she nodded to The Delancey Brothers.   
"So lets repay da favor, den!" Ging looked at Rhythm with an evil smile and they ran towards the door the brothers had entered.   
  
The door belonged to a bar; the girls walked in to the bar and immediately spotted the assholes. The two men, well more like boys were seated at the bar and had a glass in their hands. The girls walked up to the bar and sat beside them. Morris was sitting closest to the wall, and then came Oscar, then Ging, then and Rhythm.   
"Youse come heah a lot?" asked Oscar to Ging, his breath smelled like beer.   
"Sorry fucker I's taken!" retaliated Ging.  
"Youse mouth remind me a some goil, but she was a lot hotter..."  
"My God how's can youse not remember little ol' me?!" Rhythm said as she moved to Ging's other side with her hand around Ging's shoulder. "Afta all I's da one who's beat da shit outta youse and youse brother!"   
  
Morris turned around; he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but now his full and undivided attention was on Rhythm!  
"Oh dat's it I's been waiting to sink me teeth in ya and heah youse are!" said Morris.  
Rhythm glared at him. Rhythm had had enough, she punched Morris and he fell back wards off his stool. Then Oscar grabbed her from behind and then Ging came around to face them and Rhythm ducked and Ging punched Oscar in the nose; he immediately let go of Rhythm.   
"Noice!" Said Rhythm to Ging and each of them went to go to foight one of the brothers; Ging to Oscar and Rhythm to Morris.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had gotten dark and they were still fighting. Ging was on the floor with a bloody lip, a black eye, and a ripped shirt; not to mention Oscar on top of her. He had two black eyes a bloody nose and a bloody lip. And on the other side of the room Morris and Rhythm were both throwing punches at each other. Rhythm shirt was also torn and her left eye was also black. (Remember the fight with Danny and he gave her a black eye well her other eye is back too!!) She also had a bloody lip.   
  
Suddenly both of the groups stopped, they heard sirens going off and the were getting louder. Oscar gave Ging once last punch before she kneed him in the area that was most vulnerable (His dick!!!!). And he rolled off of her in pain; she got up and kicked him in the stomach and went over to get Rhythm.  
  
Rhythm had Morris on the floor and was yelling swears at him and beating to living day lights out of him. "Come on goil, we's gotta get out a heah!!" Ging said to Rhythm as she pulled her away from the boiy. Rhythm finally got it through her head that the cops were coming and she started to run towards. They ran out door the door and right into a bull's arms. (For those who don't know a bull is slag for a police officer.)   
  
"Youse ladies are coming wit me. I's taken youse two ta da refuge!!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Yelled Ging and Rhythm.  
They were put into a dark carriage.  
  
They reached there destination and taken out of the carriage. Ging looked and Rhythm, Rhythm looked back they nodded at each other. Rhythm mouthed One. Two. Three!   
They elbowed each of their bull in the stomach and the bulls let go and then both girls ran out of there like there was no tomorrow.   
  
After five minutes of running the stopped in an ally. There was a clock near by and it chimed eleven times they both groaned, they knew that the guys would be waiting up when they got to the LH.   
  
"As long as we's late why not get a bite ta eat, I's haven't had nothing since lunch!" Said Rhythm   
"Alright lets go."  
  
They walked until the saw a cart that had meat patties on it; they each bought two and were off towards the LH. They new that Spot would be waiting there even if Ging was a Brooklyn newsie; so they were headed towards Manhattan.   
  
Once they got there they knew they were in big trouble. All the lights were on and you could tell that on one was a sleep. It was well past twelve, and still the girls hadn't finished their patties to the reluctantly walked into the lobby of the LH.   
  
They slowly climbed the stairs and walked in to the bedroom. Every head in the room turned towards them and Spot, Jack, and Race got up, all with angry looks on their faces.   
  
"Were da fuck were youse?" Yelled Jack every newsie winced.  
"Uh... we's were um... getting a bite ta eat?" said Ging.  
"Why's did ya want some?" Said Rhythm with a small smile on her face.   
"Do youse know how worried we's been. Hell we's thought youse guys would be home at a reasonable hour, but NO youse waltz in heahs at fuckin one o'clock in da morning." Yelled Race.   
"Now get in bed and stay dere until hell freezes ova!!" Yelled Spot.   
  
Rhythm pointed at Spot's usual bed and walked to hers as every pair of eyes followed them. The each took of their shoes and shirts. They had bruises all over them, but Rhythm had more since Danny's hadn't healed yet and they both climbed in to bed.   
  
"Lights out" Jack yelled and everyone ran for their bed, while Jack, Spot and Race walked out to the fire escape to talk about the girls and a new problem they had!   
  
  
  
A/N: OMG that was the longest chapter I've ever wrote well I's hoped you guys liked it, and since it was long I want lots of reviews, so start typing!!! Until next time bye!!! 


	23. Mouth's News

Hey Guys. What's up? I'm SSSSOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever!!! I couldn't be cause my grandfather had past way, and I was really busy. Ok so anyway, Hope you guys liked the last chapter and don't worry the girls didn't get in much trouble! Sorry again!! Hope you guys will like the little twist I added at the end of the chapter, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING DOWN TO IT!!!! Enjoy!!  
Chapter Nineteen  
Mouth's News  
  
The next morning, when Rhythm woke up, Race was staring at her.   
"What?!?" she said pulling her shirt over her head.   
"So how's bad did youse two beat up Da Delancey Brothers?" he said with a smile!  
"Lets just say da shit was knocked out a dem!"   
Race started to laugh and when Rhythm walked into the bathroom she could still hear him.   
  
Ging was already in the bathroom when Rhythm walked in. She went to her sink and started washing her face. After she was done she smiled at Ging! Today would be fun but they had to watch out for Spot, Jack and Race. Oh and how could she forget, THE BULLS. Since their little playtime yesterday the bulls would be out looking for them.   
  
Spot was looking in the mirror and happen to see when the girls mischievously smiled at each other.  
"OH NO! No Way! Do youse really tink dat we's gonna let ya sell all by you selfs, No way! Rhythm is sellin' wit Race and youse Miss Ginger Caprona, youse sellin' wit me!"  
They both lost their smiles and stormed out of the bathroom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spot and Ging had returned to Brooklyn, cause the leader couldn't be way too long. Race and Rhythm went to sell at the races and Jack was selling at his usual spot when someone came running down the street yelling his name.   
  
"Jack! Jack!!" Mouth voice came yelling.  
"Wat's da matter, Mouth?" Said Jack when David had finally reached him.   
"It's Sarah, we's haven't seen her in about 2 days and da last ting dat she said was dat she had got a new guy and his name was like Denny, Danny or something."  
Jack stared at Mouth and then started towards the races. This was bad not only did Danny come back to KILL Jack and Spot and take their territories, but he was going to use people close to them to do it.   
A/N: Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that it was short but I have a Greek test tomorrow in history! Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter!!! 


	24. Default 4

Hey Guys!!  
  
Ok, I just wanted to let you guys know that my friend and I are going to be posting a few new stories on the original part of FanFiction.  
  
If you guys want to read them my pen name is CocoaKisser4588. The new stories are about a variety of things, from weddings to gangs!!  
  
So if you guys have extra time on your hands check out one of the stories!! 


	25. Danny's New Toy

Yo, what's up? I was wondering if there should be a lemon chapter to this story!! Let me know by review and letting me in if you want there to be or not. If the majority of the reviews want one then there will be one and visa-versa. Well I don't got anymore to say so...  
  
On with the story  
Chapter Twenty  
Danny's New Toy  
Jack and Mouth ran to the races to tell Race that Danny was going out with Sarah, even though this didn't seem like important news it was. Sarah was close with all the Manhattan newsies and everyone who had heard the news that they had broken up, new that they were still really close. Danny must have gotten word of this and he might be after Rhythm and Ging next.   
  
Jack ran through the main gate at the office were the people placed their bets. He had gotten past the easy part; running hear and getting Mouth to keep up. Now the hard part; finding Race.   
  
Jack saw him in the middle of a betting ring. He told Mouth to go and fine Rhythm. He got into the ring and pulled Race out. "I needs ta tawlk ta ya, NOW!"  
"OK hold on. Ok now what is it?"  
  
Jack told Race the news and he had taken it just like he had. By the time he was finished Mouth had arrived with a lingering Rhythm. She immediately hurried up as she saw the look in Race's eye.  
"What's the matter?" she asked them.  
"Nothing but all a da Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies are gonna have ta lie low for a while. We's are gonna have new rules till this mess blows over. Now I's want ya ta stay close ta Race for the rest of da day alright?" Jack said to Rhythm.  
"Ya fine, but what happened?"  
"Don't worry about it we'll settle it." Jack said  
"OK where r youse gonna go now?"  
"To tell Spot da news." And with that Mouth and Jack left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall young woman dressed in red walked to a young men sitting in a chair. She straddled him and sat on his lap. A smile crept on both of their faces.   
"What are you thinking about?" said Sarah's voices as she began to move her face closer to the man's.  
"What you're asking for." Danny grabbed her and began to plant hard but passionate kisses on her neck. Sarah's head rolled back and a small moan escaped her lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Race and Rhythm walked home in silence that night. Race was thinking about what Jack had said. 'We have to get the girls out of here, something might happen to them.' Kept playing over and over in his mind. He didn't know what he would do to the person that hurt them. He would probably kill them. And not to mention what he would do if he lost Rhythm. She was so special to him; she was his little sister.   
  
He looked over at the girl walking beside him. She was looking at the ground and was humming a tune. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his.   
  
When they got to the all of the newsies were there and so were Spot and Ginger. Rhythm went to sit on her bed next to Ging and race walked up to Spot and spit-shook with him. Then Jack, Spot, Race, and Mouth walked up to the front of the room and got every one's attention.   
"Listen up guys, ok as most of you know Danny has come back to the city, and he wants to take charge of me and Jack's territories. Now my newsies and all of youse are gonna have ta follow some new rules." Spot said to the faces of the Manhattan newsies.  
"One. The new curfew is at 10. Youse all must be inside this room at 10. Two. You will go nowhere with out at least one person with youse. And Three. Lay low for a while don't make so many bets with people youse don't know and don't go lookin' for trouble, and that one goes for youse two devils." Jack said the last part looking over at Ging and Rhythm.  
  
"Who us? We's 95% angels!" Ging said  
"And da other 5% well lets just say that we's not be the perfect angels!!" Said Rhythm looking at Jack with something in her eye's that looked a lot like love but they had a little mischievous look in them.  
A/N: Hey guys review back and tell me what ya think!!! Oh and don't forget to tell me if you want a lemon chapter!!! 


	26. Birthday, Who's Birthday?

*READ! VERY IMPORTANT*:  
Hey Guy and Gals!! How's it going? OK, I'm a bit crazy today!! And I got some new insults to add to this chapter!! HEHEHEH!! OK on a (giggle) serious note (giggle) I need to know if you guys want a lemon chapter or not! (Giggle) Cause with out that info I can't post another chapter!! So this is going to be the last (giggle) chapter for a while until I get info!! And I've only gotten one reviewer telling me whether or not they wanted a lemon, so please review whether you want one or not!! (Burst out laughing!!) OK sorry for the giggles and the laughing! I'm just really happy today!!   
Oh and if any of you guys like my fan fic then you will love Out of the Refuge, by Reffy!! The story has a great main character and a wonderful plot!!! I recommend it to anyone that enjoys fictions on the newsies!!!  
  
OK on with the story!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Birthday? Who's Birthday?  
  
It was the first week of summer and it was already hotter than hell. It had been about a two weeks since the new rules had been implied and two weeks and three days since Rhythm and Ging had had any fun, so last night they had decided to sell together the next day. The hard part was getting Jack, Race, and Spot to let them go, not to mention all the other newsies that Rhythm lived with.  
  
"Please guys we's well be good! We's promise!! Please!! Please!!" The two girls wined as the begged the guys. They were at the DO and they had just finished getting their papers. The guys looked at each other and then back at the girls who had angel faces on top of their usually devilish grins.   
  
"Ok fine but youse are gonna have ta be back ta the Lodging House no later dan (than) 9:30!! Do youse understand!?!" Jack asked them.   
"Yes" they said together. And then they ran off laughing like they were crazy!! Spot and Jack just looked at each other as if they were saying, "What da hell did we's get our selves into?!?!?!"  
  
Rhythm AND Ging walked around trying to get people to buy their newspapers!! After a whole day of trying and only getting a having a couple of papers left; they sat down to rest for a few minutes. Rhythm pulled out her last papers and started to read. She looked up at to days date and swore in shock.  
"Holy SHIT!!! Today's June 25th! Wow time goes by fast." Ging looked at her as if she was going crazy, which would be understandable because she was talking about Rhythm.  
"Yeah, dat's da date. So what?"  
"Well tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday, dat day I's become an adult." She said while looking proud of herself.   
"So where's Jake takin ya?"  
"NOWHERE!! HE DON'T KNOW!! NO ONE DOES!!" Yelled Rhythm as if Ging was gonna tell them.   
"What?!? How could dey not know?"  
"I's don't know it never came up. And don't go telling dem!" All of a sudden Ging got up off of the bench and started to run towards the Manhattan Lodging House.  
"NO!! Come Back Here Ginger!!! Rhythm said getting up and starting to run after her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginger got to the LH first and ran up the stairs. It was about ten to ten so every one was there. Ging run up the stairs with Rhythm yelling after her!! All the guys in the room turned toward to the stairs as Ging came belting up and into the room. Next came Rhythm who was yelling something about not telling them something. Spot got hold of Ging and stopped Rhythm from getting hold of her.  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Her... day... tomorrow!" Ging said from behind Spot, she was trying to catch her breath.   
"What?" Jack said now getting involved. All the guys were now looking at the two girls.  
"She didn't say anything!" Rhythm yelled still trying to get to Ging. Then Ging, finally catching her breath, yelled...  
"IT'S RHYTHM'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!!" Everyone's eyes turned to Rhythm as she walked to her bed and fell on it face down with defeat. "Ging you're a little fucker youse know dat?!?" Could be heard from Rhythm's covered face.  
"Why didn't youse tell us?" Race asked.   
"I didn't want ta make a big deal bout it." Said Rhythm with her head still in the pillow.  
"How old ya gonna be?" Asked Crutchy. Rhythm didn't answer to Ging did.   
"Eighteen."  
"Thanks Ging, oh and by da way youse gotta a big mouth!!" Said Rhythm now facing every one.  
"No problem." Retorted Ginger.  
"Listen guys, I's don't want nuttin and I 's don't need nuttin ok so tomorrow is just another boring regular day."  
"No it ain't and we's gonna do birthdays like we's always do. We's each gonna pitch in and buy youse something real nice and youse wont be working tomorrow; youse gonna spend da day wit me." Jack said looking at Rhythm's face. She was going to argue but Jack stopped her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning she woke up to smiling faces. She looked up and saw all the guys and Ging and Spot (the came to Manhattan for the morning). She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Race yanked the covers away from Rhythm's grasp.   
"NO its not me birthday I's lied!" Rhythm said as she grabbed at her blanket.   
"Come on get up we's got a big day ahead a us." Jack said as Rhythm went into the bathroom to freshen up.  
  
She came out of the bathroom about five minutes later with a clean pair of pants and a light blue shirt, which was Race's. Her hair had grown since she first came to know the newsies. It was now in the middle of her back but before it just went past her shoulders. Her hair was in one lose braid at the back of her head.   
  
"Ok what ya all starin at?" She said when every body was looking at her. Then Spot spoke but it was not the answer Rhythm was looking for.  
"I can't believe you made me wear dis Ging." A tie was around his neck. Ging had gotten him to wear just for the occasion. "It feels like a leash!!"  
  
Rhythm couldn't help herself; she had to let it out... "Well dat's where dogs belong!!" As soon as she said that she regretted it. Everyone looked at her and then back at Spot. Spot looked at her like he couldn't believe she had just said it. Jack and Ging were laughing!! Then spot lunged at Rhythm but she got a way. She ran down the stairs and out the door of the LH. Every one was following Spot chase Rhythm down the street.   
  
Rhythm ran down an ally and turned around. She didn't see any one behind her so she slowed down. Just than Spot came running out of the back way to the ally. He jumped and landed in front of Rhythm. He looked at her with an evil eye and pounced. The both landed on the floor; Rhythm underneath Spot he had her pinned down.  
"I's didn't mean it Spot!!! I's swear it just slipped out!!" She said and an evil grin crept on Spot's face. He bent down and gave Rhythm a kiss on the cheek.   
"I will only let youse go dis toime cause it's youse birthday." He said while getting up and then helping Rhythm up.   
  
They heard footsteps coming toward them and they turned around. All of the newsies were looking at them in shock; prepared to see a battered Spot on the floor. Since every one knew that Spot never hit a girl.  
  
"Okay, Okay come on give her, her so I's can get back ta Brooklyn. Come on I's don't got all day!" Spot said walking over to Ging and wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Race stepped forward and handed Rhythm a box. "You guys I's told youse not ta get me nuttin!" Rhythm said when she saw it.  
"Just open it!" Blink said with an eager tone; he wanted to see her reaction.  
  
Rhythm took the box from Race's hands and opened it. She gasped when she saw....  
A/N: OMG, IM SO SORRY GUYS. I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE GUYS WERE GONNA GIVE HER. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS I NEED TO HEAR THEM. HOPEFULLY IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT RHYTHM IS GETTING FOR HER 18TH BIRTHDAY, THEN I WILL REVIEW AS SOON AS POSIBLE!!!!!  
SO REVIEW!!!!!! 


	27. Da Gift and something Else

Hey Guys and Gals!!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've had to get my ideas straight!! So that I have to say for the time being!!  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
Da Gift and Something Else  
Rhythm took the box from Race's hands and opened it. She gasped when she saw....  
A gold charm-bracelet with four charms already on it.  
  
The first was a music note, the second was a playing card, the third was a beer mug and the last was a red rose out lined in silver.   
  
She looked up at the smiling faces and then looked back at the gift in her hands. She was speechless so Race spoke for her.   
  
"The music note's from the guys, the card's from me, and the beer mug's Ging. But I really don't get why she picked da mug. And last but not least, the rose's from Jack."  
  
Rhythm just looked back at them with stunned eyes. They waited for her to say something, but when she didn't Crutchy asked, "Do youse like it?"  
  
"WHAT IS YOUSE CRAZY, I'SE LOVE IT!!!" She said and then she ran up to each of the guys and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
When she got to Ging she started to laugh, she knew why her present was a beer mug. It was to represent the night where they beat the shit out of the Delancey Brothers. She hugged Ging and then she ran up to Jack and kissed him on the lips.   
  
After a while they didn't break a part and no one wanted to see them so the newsboys left the two lovebirds alone.   
  
When they finally broke apart Jack took the bracelet from Rhythm's grasp and put it on her left wrist. Then took her hand and began to walk down the street.   
"Was it youse idea?" Asked Rhythm as they walked to Central Park.  
"Was what me idea?" Jack asked.  
"Da bracelet smart ass!!"  
"Oh dat, not really it was Ging's. But the rose was all mine."  
  
She tiptoes up and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the day doing all sorts of things. First they walked through the park. But the walk soon turned into a run when Rhythm stole Jack's bandana and he had to catch her to get it back. The next stop was Medda's!   
  
When Medda saw Rhythm she stopped what she was doing and gave her a hug. They talked for a while and then Medda gave Rhythm her present.  
"Here this is for you, oh and I hope it fits." Medda said while pulling a dress out of a trunk. "Do you like it?"  
"Oh God Medda it's beautiful. I's love it!"  
"Good cause its yours, I made it for you when Jack told me it was your birthday. Now go try it on!!" With that she pushed Rhythm behind a changing curtain and sat down next to Jack.   
  
When Rhythm had finish changing she walked out from behind the curtain to get their approval.   
  
Jack just sat there with his eyes popped out and his mouth open. She was wearing a light blue dress that stopped at her knees. It buttoned down in the front, and the collar was square shaped. It had no sleeves since it was summer, but it did have about 1-inch straps. She turned around to show the back, which had the same collar shape as the front.   
  
"It looks beautiful on ya." Jack said when he came to his senses.   
"Yes it does and I will keep these clothes here for now." Medda said taking the clothes that Rhythm had been wearing and placed them in the trunk. "Now off with you and have a good birthday sweetie."  
  
Rhythm thanked Medda and then they were off. They had lunch in a small bakery and then they spent the rest off the day just walking around the city doing nothing in particular.   
  
Rhythm and Jack were in the middle of a store watching a woman and a man argue about which one was right about a price when they heard a clock chime four.   
"Oh shit we's supposed ta be... lookin for a... uh... a flower." Jack was about ta tell Rhythm about her party when he caught him self.   
"What the fuck is youse talking about Jack?!?!" Rhythm said as she was pulled off her feet and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the guys of the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies had only spent half they day working. Now it was almost time that Jack would be bringing her back for her party. And they were waiting for them on top of the LH.  
  
The Brooklyn newsies had gotten on good terms with Rhythm ever since they had met her. She had been spending a lot of time with Ging over at the docks. But they were always watch closely by Spot, Jack, or Race and sometimes all three so they wouldn't cause e any trouble.   
  
"They's coming!!" yelled Smalls (Les).  
Every one got looked at the fire escape and yelled when Rhythm walked up it followed by Jack.   
  
"Oh My God!!! I can't believe dis!!!" Yelled Rhythm as she saw the roof of the house. The band was in one corner of the roof and there were tables on the other side. Ginger walked over to Rhythm and handed her a beer, and then gave her a hug.   
"Happy Birthday Rhythm, oh and try ta stay sober we's gonna have a girls noight out afta da party!" She said as she pulled back from the hug. She smiled and led Rhythm to the dance floor. The music started to play and Rhythm began to dance.   
  
The band played all types of songs slow, fast, things that you could dance to others that were just there to be heard.   
  
The last dance was a slow where all the guys got to dance with the birthday girl.   
  
The last newsie that dance with her was Jack and he kissed her after the dance was over.   
  
"Ok guys and gals da party's over so go HOME!! Mouth yelled on top of a table. He was drunk and every one could see it was his first time. He one had one beer and then he start to dance like his pants were on fire.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After the party was over the Brooklyn Newsies went home and the Manhattan went down the fire escape and went to bed.   
  
About a half an hour after Jack had yelled "lights out" Rhythm walked over to the window and climbed out of it. Then she made her way down the fire escape. She jumped of the last step and waited for Ginger to get there.   
A/N: Well that's it for now!! Hope you liked the chapter!! Review and tell me walk you think!! 


	28. Youse Lookin' For Trouble

Hey, What's up?  
Ok this story is sadly coming to an end!! I know it's heart wrenching! But the ending won't be for another couple of chapters so don't get your tissues out just yet!! Ok now that's that been said I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! *WARNING* CHAPTER IMPLIES SEX*  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
Youse Lookin' For Trouble  
  
Danny and Sarah walked into the new bar that had just been built about a week ago. They sat down at a table and then Danny got up to go get their drinks.   
  
This was the first time that Sarah was going to drink since she had been drunk and made a fool of her self in front of Jack. She could still recall the conversation that they had that morning after the girl Jack was with left.   
  
He had run after the girl but had come back after she had punched him. He sat down next to her on the floor. He had asked Sarah the very question she had asked her self a million times before.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
"Why did youse leave me and what da fuck is youse here now?" Jack asked Sarah  
"I thought that you -hiccup- would be happy to see me Jack, -hiccup- don't you want me -hiccup- any more?"  
"So what I's now a last resort so that youse can get laid!?!? Is that what I's ta youse?" He said while standing up. "I's gotten alone just fine without ya Sarah, and den youse come here and destroy my chance wit da goil I's wanna be wit! Oh and I's forgot youse claim dat youse me goil when youse not. Youse kicked me out of youse life cause I's didn't have enough toime for ya, and now youse want me back cause youse cant get anyone else!"   
At his last words Sarah stood up and looked at him in the eye and all but screamed at him, "What you think I can't get any -hiccup- one else as my boyfriend? Well sit back and watch me asshole!" With that she stormed out of the door.   
  
She had been walking and thinking that she who show that son of a bitch, when she ran in to a tall young man. His lip was bleeding and he looked upset. This was her chance to show Jack Kelly that she could get someone other that him!   
(Now remember Sarah's still Drunk!!)  
  
She swayed uneasily towards the young man and then as drunk as she was tripped over her own numb feet and screamed. A pair of hands caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Oh -hiccup- sorry." Sarah said as the boy stood her up.   
"Youse shouldn't drink if youse can't walk after" he said. He could smell the brandy on her breath.   
"How did you -hiccup- know?"  
"Cause youse smell like a bar! Jesus how much did youse drink?" He said as he led her towards the building where he was spending his nights.   
"Are you -hiccup- serious?" He nodded. "I cant go home if I smell like a... a... What did you say I smelled like?"  
"A bar."  
"Yeah that's it!" Her hiccups had stopped by now, but she had realized that they were moving. Before she could ask where they were going the boy spoke.  
"Well since youse cant go home lets go to my place so we can get youse smellin like roses!"   
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
She had remembered how they had indeed gone to his house. She also remembered how he had taken her virginity. After that night she couldn't face her family again so one night she went for the last time to get her clothes and then she left it forever to go and live with Danny.   
  
Someone sat down at the table braking through Sarah's thoughts. She looked up as the person spoke.  
"What ya thinkin bout?   
"You." She said taking the glass that Danny offered her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god I's can't believe that she gave ya that dress, it's so pretty!" Ginger said as they walked down the streets. It was about eleven thirty and they had been walking for fifteen minutes.  
"Well youse can borrow it sometime, by da way where da fuck is we's going?  
  
"Ta the bar stupid!"   
"Oh, is it the same one we's went ta before?"  
"Naw it's new, just up about a week ago, and it's also attached ta a hotel. Supposed ta be openin' noight or something."  
"Oh so when is we's gonna get dere?"  
"Calm down it's youse birthday don't worry so much."  
  
They got to the new bar/hotel around ten to twelve. They went and sat down at a table near the back so they would attract any attention but as you probably guessed it that didn't last long. With in five minutes they were involved in a billiard (pool) game.   
  
"Seven ball, corned pocket." Rhythm said as she bent over the table and skillfully knocked the ball into the pocket she had called.   
"How ya learn ta play like dat?" Asked the guy she was playing against.   
"It's somethin' ya pick up when ya spent most of ya time singin' at bars."  
"Ok list ball, eight ball corner pocket. I sink dis one you know I's gonna get eight bucks from ya right?!?!" Asked Rhythm, as she got ready to shoot the black ball.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Just hit it already!"  
Danny got up from his chair and said to Sarah "Wanna go see what the big deal is over at da pool table?"  
"Sure" she said also getting up from her chair.   
"They walked over to the group of people and then Danny suddenly turned around and grabbed Sarah by the arm and lead her out of the bar.   
"I's want ya ta go home, now!" he said  
"But why?"   
"Cause I's got some unfinished business with some one in da bar and I's don't want youse ta get hurt!" Sarah looked at him and then tiptoed and gave him a kiss.  
"Be careful and don't be to long!" And with that she turned around and started to walk towards their home.   
  
Once Sarah was out of site Danny walked back inside and walked to the back, where the pool table was. The group had begun to disappear as a girl collected her winnings. Danny saw her glance at the clock on the wall and then tells another girl something. The other girl nodded and then the girl that Danny had met in an ally started to walk toward the bathrooms.   
  
The bathrooms were in a deserted hall away from the bar. Rhythm walked toward the women's but was stopped by someone.  
  
"Where youse goin'?" A tall familiar young man asked. Rhythm recognized him.  
"Get da fuck away from me" she said and tried to run back to the bar.   
"Youse got a fresh mouth and I's not gonna go anywhere until we's have little fun!" Danny said as he pulled Rhythm into the Men's bathroom.   
  
He pushed her against the wall and started to kisser. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and started to unbutton her dress. She tried to pull out of his grasp up he just tightened it.  
  
Now the dress was fully unbuttoned and his lips started to roam over her upper body. She tried screaming but his hand was stopping and sound from coming out. His mouth went lower and stopped when he got to er underwear. Then his face came into view.   
  
Rhythm saw him smile and felt his hand pull way from her mouth down to her underwear. She took this moment to scream.   
  
Ging heard Rhythm's scream and ran to the bathrooms. She swung open the door and found no one. She ran to the men's bathroom and found Rhythm on the floor with someone on top of her.  
  
Her dress was open and one of the guy's hands was hooked on her underwear and the other was wrapped around her left wrist. Ging couldn't think of anything to do but then she saw a vase holding flowers. She grabbed it and swung it over her head and dropped it with such a force over the son of a bitch's head that he was knock out cold.   
  
He slumped over the floor and lie there. Ging ran over to Rhythm and pulled her into a hug. Ging noticed that Rhythm had begun to cry.   
"Come on let's get back before he comes to." Ging said and she pulled rhythm off the floor. She waited until Rhythm's shaking hands buttoned her dress and then they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack woke up hearing something. He stood up and realized that Rhythm wasn't in her bed. He touched her pillow; it wasn't warm she had been gone a long time. He walked over to the bathroom and turned the light on.   
  
He walked over to his bed when someone opened the window. He saw Ging come in with a crying Rhythm and ran over to them.  
"What da hell happened?" He asked as he pulled Rhythm into a hug.  
"Jack just help her calm down ok, I's gotta go before Spot notices I's gone." And with that Ging ran back out the window and was gone, leaving Jack with a still crying Rhythm.   
  
Jack shut off the light he just turned on, grabbed two blankets, opened the window, picked up Rhythm and climbed to the roof.   
  
When Rhythm had calmed down she found herself in Jack's arms sitting on a blanket on the roof. She hugged Jack to her and buried her head into his chest.   
"So youse gonna tell me what happened tonoight?" Jack asked in a whisper.   
Rhythm looked up and into Jack's kind eyes.  
"Promise youse won't get mad?" she asked.  
"No but I's will try me best."  
"Tonoight me and Ging went ta da new bar that opened up. We were dere for a while when I's had ta pee. So I's went ta da bathroom. Well I's met Danny on da way dere and he tried to rape me Jack."  
  
She was looking down was she said the last sentence. She didn't have the heart to look at him. But she felt his body tighten in reaction.   
  
"Jack I's so sorry I's should have stayed here but I's didn't and I almost lost..."  
  
Her words were cut short by Jack's lips. His hands closed around her face and drew her closer to him. He lay down with Rhythm on top of him.   
  
"I's da one dat should be sorry, I's let some ass hole touch you twice. Dat will never happen again." And he kissed her. The kiss grew hungry and soon Jack's tongue entered Rhythm's mouth and a moan escaped from her. No one had ever had that reaction on her. Jacks hands went to her dress and he began to open the buttons. His kisses trailed down to her jaw......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was coming up, and Rhythm lie in Jack's arms and her head was on his chest.   
"Jesus Christ Jack youse didn't have ta be so rough last noight." Said Rhythm as she looked into Jack's eye's. Jack smiled.  
"Well at least I's don't act like a rabid dog when I's get horny!!!"  
"Jack!!!! Youse stupid sex god youse know that was me first toime right?" Rhythm said shutting her eyes after she slapped Jack in the head.   
"Yeah mine too. Hey Rhythm I's love ya, remember dat." Said Jack's voices as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHA!! I PUT THAT GOD THING IN FOR KICKS!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!!! Review~~ 


	29. A Charm Gone Missin'

Hey guys!!! What's kicking? Hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter!! Ok anyways as you know this story is coming to an end and I was thinking that there might be a sequel but I'm not sure. And what better way to get an opinion than ask your readers? So if you would like there to be a sequel to this story please review and tell me!!!! Enough said...  
  
On with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
A Charm Gone Missin'  
  
Rhythm had awoken to find Jack fully clothed and looking at her with evil eyes.   
  
"What da hell youse starin at me for?" She asked him as she wrapped a blanket around her naked body.   
  
"Nothing but I's thinks they know." Was all he had to say and Rhythm knew what he was talking about. Her mouth fell open and she just stared at him like he was the gigantic bug.   
  
"How?" was all she could say.  
  
"They's not dumb, but I don't think they's dat smart, I think they's heard us"  
  
Now Rhythm just sat there turning red. She put her head in her hands and began to shake her head like she couldn't believe that they were that stupid to have sex on a roof, when every newsie in Manhattan was right underneath them.   
  
"Oh come on it ain't gonna be bad." Jack said tying to calm her down. He picked her up and stood her on the floor. He grabbed the blanket from her waist and pulled her dress over her head. Then he threw her underwear and bra at her and turned his back.   
  
He felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to find Rhythm fully dressed with the blankets folded nicely. He grabbed her hand and then the two blankets and then they made there way down the fire escape and through the open window. When they came into the room everyone stopped to look at the two lovebirds. Then every single mouth in the room grew into a grin. Race stepped out from the back and then looked at both of them and said really loudly  
  
"So youse guys finally did it, I thought that it would never happen. Oh and Blink, Crutchy, and Mush youse owe my 2 bits each."  
  
"Youse Made Bets?!?!" Jack and Rhythm both yelled. At that every one started laughing, and then they went back to what they had original been doing.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rhythm was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she happened to notice that her charm bracelet was missing a charm, Jack's charm! She was the last one in the bathroom and the guys were waiting for her.   
  
"Oh shit where the fuck is it?!?" she whispered to herself while looking under everything on the counter. But she couldn't find the rose. Then she stared at the sink drain...  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!! It can't be!!!!!" She said then she remembered that last night she didn't have it on the bracelet. Could it have fallen off? She tried to remember back to the pool game she had won last night.   
  
She had had it then. But then when had she lost it? She remembered going to the bathroom, meeting Danny, Danny kissing her...  
  
"Oh My God!!" She said as she stared at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Danny's got my charm!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Danny was sitting on his bed fingering a small silver rose. He had gotten it last night. He had fell on the girl when he had been knocked out, and the charm had gotten caught on his shirt button.   
  
He slipped the charm on a piece of string and then tied it around his neck; maybe it would come in handy later on.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the guys were headed toward the DO when Rhythm had made up her mind that she needed to get her charm back, and she needed to go alone.   
  
So when Jack had left her to go sell with Race she walked to the races with him, but then she gave him the slip. How long could getting a charm back take anyway? She would be back before the third race began.   
  
She walked towards the Bronx when she realized that she didn't know where to find Danny, he always seemed to find her. She finally decided that she would look around the ally where she had first met him.   
  
She had walked all the way to the ally and she hadn't seen a trace of him.   
  
"Oh shit what was I thinking I'm not just gonna run in ta him on da street!" But as soon as she had said that she saw him. Walking with...  
  
"SARAH?!?!? Oh my god!" Rhythm started to follow the couple until they reached an old rundown apartment building. She saw then go into it and then Danny came out a few minutes later with out Sarah.   
  
She followed him. He walked in to an ally and then stopped and said without turning around, "So youse came back for your charm did ya?" Rhythm was surprised that he knew it was her who was following him.   
  
"Ya actually I's did, asshole!" At that he turned around and saw that she had put out her hand.   
  
"So did Jacky Boiy give it ta ya when he fucked ya, or did he give it ta ya so he could fuck ya?" Danny asked with a smirk.   
  
"Dat ain't none of youse fuckin' business!! Now give it back!!"   
  
"I's tell youse what, how bout I's keep it till I's get ta fuck dat sexy body of yours!"  
  
"Go ta hell!" Rhythm hissed; he was pushing her buttons way too much.  
  
"Sorry already been dere, and I's don't want ta go back any toime soon."  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop it there, and this chapter might not have been that good so I apologize!!! I might not be updating in a while cause I got finals coming up and I really want to do well, so until next time, BYE!!! 


	30. Default 5

Howdy Everyone!!!  
  
Hows it been going? Wow its been a very buzy summer for my thats why i would like to applogise for the lack of writing!! I hope i didn't lose any fans over the vacations, but if i did i hope that they will come back and read the end of the story.  
  
Speaking of the end, the story Rhythm and Blues has only two chapters left. I'd love to say that there done and ready to post, but sadly there not. The second to last chapter is half way done and I still have to write the Epilogue.   
  
I hope that I can get them done before the new year, but i'm not promising any thing. But do not fear the story will be finished!!!!!  
  
Thats it for now!  
  
~ The Laughing Joker!! 


	31. The Final Fight

Hey guys what's kickin'??? Hope you aren't mad at me for not updating!! Sorry but school ended and then vaction started and I count find any time to write and update. Well enough said on with the story!!! Oh and this will probably be the second to last chapter!! Hope all of you enjoyed the story!   
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
The Final Fight  
  
Race knew exactly where Rhythm had gone. He had followed her. Why did she always go looking for trouble? She just had to get that charm back didn't she? He had heard her talking to herself while they were walking toward the races. Well this was the moment the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies had been waiting for; for one of them to go and confront that son-of-a-bitch Danny. But they knew that Jack and Spot were biding there time cause they didn't want a fight to break out and get anyone that wasn't involved to get hurt. But the time had come. They knew that it would sooner or later. That's why he had round up everyone this morning. Why do think that he let Rhythm out of this site so quickly. After she had said she was going to go sell on the lower deck, Race had left running to the corner of the street were the fastest Manhattan newsie sold, Flash. He told Flash to go and round up every newsie and tell them to meet Jack and Spot at the races. Then he ran to find Jack. It took less than five minutes to find him walking with a bunch of flowers. "Hey Race do you think dat Rhythm would like tulips or roses better?" Once Race had explained what was going on they quickly made there way to the racetracks. Both Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies were waiting there for their leaders' instructions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so youse guys know the plan?" Said Jack. all the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies nodded. Danny had tryed to take their leaders titles and lifes before and now he was trying to do it again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Before Danny met Rhythm that moring)  
  
"Okay so youse guys know the plan?" Said Danny. All the men that were not apart of the newsie group nodded. Some of them had joined him because they though that he could finally run those orphans out of town, but most were scared to say know to a person who could kill with out so much as blinking. Danny had tryed to take Those street rats' titles and lifes before and now he was trying to do it again!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You asshole!! What da fuck do youse want? Give me back my fuckin' charm!!" Rhythm screamed at the young man in front of her. She was really getting agitated with this ass.   
  
"I's want you beautiful." He said and then grabbed her face and was about to kiss her when something caught his eye.   
  
"Let go of her jackass! Said Jack (No pun intended) as he came out of the shadows and punched Danny in the jaw. He had promised that he wouldn't touch Rhythm again, and a promise was a promise. Rhythm stumbled away just in time to see another group of young men coming down the street. They didn't look like they were going to help them. They had weapons in there hands and one of the Delancey brothers was leading them. Rhythm turned around to go warn Spot when something caught her by the hair. "Look who it is, little Miss Mouth." Said a low voice in her ear. She was turned around to come face to face with Oscar Delancey. He pushed her down and punched her in the stomach. "Is gonna repay the favor youse gave me." He pointed to his eye and a little cut at the edge of his mouth. Just as he was going to punch her again Ginger came out of no where and hit him over the head with an old crate.   
  
"Thanks, and why do you always seem to save my ass?"   
  
"Cause youse always seem to be in trouble!, but listen I's got something ta tell ya..."  
  
"Well what is it?" said Rhythm when Ging had hesitated.  
  
"I's gonna have Spot's baby." Rhythm just stood there and then the full impact of what Ging had said hit her.   
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" she screamed and hugged her friend. and then she got her sences back. "And youse are just tellin' me now when dere is a fuckin' war goin on?!?!?!" And both of then looked out at the street.  
  
Now the scene in front of the two girls really did look like a war. Boys were beating up other every where. and then there were boys unconscious on the floor, and a couple of them had knife wounds.   
  
"Come on lets go help before someone gets really hurt." said Ging and then they ran off.   
  
The two girls started to help the boys that were hurt over to the side of the street and getting others that werent so badly hurt to take then home. Occasionally they would throw a punch or two for the fighting newsies.   
  
While Rhythm was helping Mush get Davie back home to rest it started to rain. She turned to help some one up when she saw Danny get thrown on the floor by Jack. But what happened next took seconds but it felt like days.  
  
While Jack was lokking for something that would hurt Danny, Danny caught Morris Delancey's eye and nodded, then Morris took out a knife and began to run toward Ginger. Rhythm saw this and screamed her name. Ginger turned around to see what her friend was screaming about when she saw the man plung a knife in to her upper gut.   
  
A/N: Ok i've decided to make the last chapter in to 2 smaller ones!! So i don't know when i can get the last 2 chapters up, With school again but i will try very hard!!  
  
Oh and i still want more reviews!! And hopefully more than 1!!!! 


	32. Sayin' GoodBye

Ok I'm Back!!! Now i hope you injoy the Final real chapter!! I still want Reviews!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Saying Good Bye  
  
Ginger hit the floor and everyone her frooze. They couldn't believe that someone had actually died. But she wasn't dead. They hadent taught about the costs of what they were doing.  
  
Spot stopped punching someone and just stared. His face went a deadly pale. He ran to his love's side and fell next to her and hugged her.  
  
Blood was all over them but that didn't matter."Ging youse gonna be ok, were gonna go ta a docta" said Spot through clouded eyes.   
  
Ging just smiled, it was like she knew that she wasn't going to visit a doctor but she was leaving him, them, everything that she knew and loved. "I's love you Spot, and the baby that we's gonna have" she whispered. She placed Spot's hand on her stomach. Tears fell from Spots eyes he hadn't known that she was pregnant. He hugged her and again and kissed her lips for that last time.  
  
"I will always love you Spot Conlon, always."  
  
Then she died.  
  
Spot stood up looking like a mad man. He ran over to Morris and started to beat the shit out of him. No one dared to stop him. No one from either side, the newsies or the bad guys (don't know what to call them!). and while every one just stared at him, Rhythm saw Danny slip away from the crowd. Morris wasn't gonna be the only one to pay, it might have been Morris' hand that held the knife but it was Danny's command.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rain was getting very bad. It had started to thunder when Danny reached the room where Sarah was waiting. He opened the door and stumbled inside. He didn't want to adimit it but he had just gotten the worst beating of his life.   
  
"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?" Sarah asked as he helped him over to the bed. As soon as she got him laying down she went to shut the dorr. but three seconds later it sung open so hard the knob made a dent in the wall behide it. Rhythm was standing there soaking wet. Tears were mixed with the cold rain. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah yelled.  
  
Rhythm had know time for her. "Youse either get out of me way or I's will do it for ya!" she she to the young woman stading in front of her blocking her way to the one man she hated the most.   
  
"You have no fucking right to come bargin' in here an..."  
  
She was cut off bye a fist colliding with her face. Sarah was thrown backword into an old and battered sofa, where she lay still. Now it was Danny's turn.  
  
"So you finally want to fuck me? Or is it you just want your charm back? Is dat why youse here?" Danny said with a smirk getting off of the bed. She ignored his question.  
  
"You son of a Bitch, you killed 'er! She didn't do nothing ta ya! What the hell is your fucking problem?" Rhythm screamed at him through tears.  
  
"I's didn't do nothing to anyone I's was just trying to claim my title and she was in the way!"   
  
"How was she in the way, and why did you have to take her life, she did nothing to you?" She was screaming at him as if he were millions of miles away.  
  
"It's simple really, she was knocked up with the future leader of Brooklyn. And he had to go so the only way was to kill 'erto get rid of the kid of Spot Conlon."  
  
"Youse sick son of a bitch! She didn't do anything to you!!!" Rhythm was crying to hard it was hard to breathe. she fell to the floor. She couldn't belive that this asshole had killed her best friend, no her sister! Well that wasn't gonna sit very well with her.  
  
She got up off the floor and charged and Danny and his arrogent smile. She kick, punched, bit, did very thing she could to hurt him. But she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her and swung her down on to the floor. She had bruises all over her body, but that didn't stop her. She got up and ran at him again. But this time he took out a knife. She had dodged knifes before but tears were clouding her vision. He swung at her but he missed. then she remembered something that Race had taught her when the selling was slow and the tracks.   
  
When he swung at her again she grabbed his arm and twisted it behide his back. He was so suprised at what she did thtat he dropped his only weapon. Rhythm took this chance to pick it up and threaten him. She put his knife against his back.  
  
"Now youse listen to me asshole, I's don't eva want ta see you face, hear you name or hear youse back in town. Leave New York and neva come here again do you under stand?"  
  
"Crystal clear."   
  
Then Rhythm remebered that he had something of hers. She reached up to his neck and ripped that string off that held her rose.   
  
Just then Danny did something that no one expected. He through his body into the knife that was being held to his back. As soon as Rhythm knew what he had done she let go of the knife and stapped back horrifed. Danny fell to the ground and died almost immidetly. But Rhythm heard his last frightening words, "Either leader or dead, nothing less!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rhythm stood up in front of every one. They were all wearing black (or as close they could get to black)and had the worst expressions of saddness on there faces. She took a deep breath and began to sing a song that she had written the week before just for the passing of her best friend.   
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings."  
  
Tears had begun to run freely down her cheeks as she sang. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the flow but they just fell, like rain in April.  
  
"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings."  
  
She looked up at Spot to see that silent tears were streaming down his face. He had asked her to do this and it was the least she could do. He was the one who had lost the most not just a friend but a love and a son that she had carried.   
  
"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Oh, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings..."  
  
She look at all the sad faces most of them with tears running down their cheeks. She walked of the stage and walked to Jack she threw her arms around him and cried there until she couldn't any longer. She got up of the floor with the help of Jack and Race. She took the single red rose that Jack was holding and went over to Gingers coffin. She bent down and placed it down and then kissed her fingertips and placed them to the rose.   
  
She got up and stood with Jack hugging him. All the newsies waited for the last person to bid Ginger Caprona good-bye. Spot walked up to his love's coffin and kissed the black surface. Tears started to fall from his eyes on to the large pile of roses.   
  
Every single head in the cemetery was bent in respect to the passing of their beloved friend.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Next chapter's the Epilogue and then well maybe a sequel but that won't come for a while!! Oh bye the way the song is called The Wind Beneath My Wings By Bett Middler, if you wanted to know! 


	33. Epilogue

Hey guys, this is it, the last chapter!! Hope everyone liked the story and if you guys want I'm writing more at FictionPress.com. My User Name is The Queen of Laughs!!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers and their comments!! Love you all!! Please review for old times sake and tell me what you thought!!  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Epilogue  
  
Three years later.   
  
Rhythm sat on the steps of the Lodging House, waiting for Jack to come down with Race they were the last ones to leave. The two friends were getting little Ginger ready for the night at Brooklyn.  
  
She sat there thinking of what had happened three years earlier. Spot was doing ok but he had never fully recovered from the loss, and she didn't think he ever would, she knew she wouldn't. Their lived had changed so much that night and yet they hadn't.   
  
Spot was still the leader of Brooklyn and Jack was still the leader of Manhattan. They still went to the newsie fair ever month and still sold papers seven days a week. But they were more carefully of what they did and said. Spot had given up fighting and so did Jack. They were still highly respected, so fighting wasn't much of a problem.   
  
They were more careful of the people around them and of the people they trusted. Danny was gone and his gang was in prison. Sarah had been so frightened at the thought of jail she had run away and they had not seen her since. Her family was holding up ok. Davie and Les were still newsies three days a week and the rest of the week they went to school.   
  
Jack and Rhythm were married and had a wonderful little girl, named Ginger, after her parents' friend. When Rhythm had found out that she was pregnant a few weeks after her wedding she and Jack went straight to Spot and asked if they could use Ginger's name if it was a girl. He had said of course and 9 months later Ginger Vanessa Kelly was born.  
  
It was a fine Tuesday evening and Jack and Race came running down the stairs. Jack was holding his little girl in his arms and making funny faces at her.   
  
"Jack how many times do I's gotta tell youse not to do dat, one day she's gonna fall."  
  
Jack stopped when he heard Rhythm's voice and smiled at her.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have done dat if I's had none youse were here." He said and she took Ginger from him.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl squealed as her mother took her from Jack.   
  
"That's right you get youse father to carry youse like dat wit dat beautiful smile of yours."  
  
"She gets it from her mother." Jack said smiling at Rhythm.  
  
"Ok guy's dats enough its poker night at Brooklyn and I's got a feeling I's gonna win!!" Race said as he started to head down the road.   
  
"Youse wish, loser I will open a can of whoop ass on youse if youse don't keep quite." Jack said and started to follow him with Rhythm at his side."  
  
The three started to argue over who was going to win as they walked towards Brooklyn and the future, no one knew what it had in store for them but the would do the best they could, all of them would, all the newsies would. They had to, they were all a family, and nothing could change that not even a poker game.   
  
END 


End file.
